Desire
by Baystate18
Summary: What happens when you love someone, but they are with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do anything for it, but in the end couldn't have it? Well, that's how I feel right now. I wanted something I couldn't have. I've told myself multiply times that I can't have it, but it still hasn't stopped me from wanted it. The desire to want was too much to deal with on a daily occurrence.

What's my desire, you may ask? Well, I'll tell you. I'm in love with my best mate, Sian Powers, and I have been for some time now. The thing is I'm bi, and everyone knows that I am. Everyone found out I was bi when they caught me snogging my now ex-girlfriend, Amber. We only dated for a month. She was so clingy, and I hated that. Dumping her was the best thing I've ever done.

I've dated blokes and have slept with them. Before you think anything bad, no I'm not a slut. I've only slept with one bloke, and that was only because I thought I loved him. I didn't, but I thought I did at the time. Since that night, I realized that I did love somebody. I love the one person I know I could never have.

Sian is also bi. Great news, right? Wrong. She's actually has a girlfriend, Jessica, at the moment. They've been dating for about four months now. They look happy together, but I can't help but think something is wrong with Jessica. I get this vibe that she knows how I feel about Sian, and is only with her to spite me. Stupid bitch. I can't stand her. Sian deserves someone better than Jessica.

Anyways, tonight we're all going out. I originally didn't want to go, but Sian begged me to go. She said she wanted me there, and it wouldn't be fun without me. I sometimes feel like she feels the same way about me that I do for her. Wishful thinking. Sian's drop dead gorgeous. She could have anyone in the world. She wouldn't want me.

Sian's meeting me at my place, and then we're meeting everyone at the club. I really wasn't looking forward to hanging out with everyone. I would much rather stay in and have a girly night in with Sian. That wasn't going to happen though.

I decided I was going to go out in my black skinny jeans, white tank top, and leather jacket. I'd wear my sneakers and call it a day. My phone went off signaling that I got a text message. I checked who it's from, and it was from none other than the girl of my dreams.

_From Sian: I'm at your door. Can you open up please, babe? X_

_From Sophie: On my way down, babe. X_

We always call each other babe and added kisses to the end of our texts. Friends do that, right? I went downstairs and open my door. I see the most gorgeous sight in front of me when I do. Sian is standing in my doorway wearing a black strapless dress, and black heels. I had to hold the doorframe because my knees were about to give out. I looked her up and down, and was lost for words.

Sian just laughed at me. She walked past me and took a seat of my sofa. I moved out of my parents' house when I was eighteen. I couldn't take it anymore, so I bought my own flat. I love it. Being eighteen and living on my own. There's nothing better than living on your own. I closed my door and walked to the living room. I saw Sian watching TV.

"Anything good on?" I asked, standing behind her.

"No. Just the same rubbish as always," Sian answered, looking at me.

"We could just pop in a movie like we usually do on Friday nights," I stated, looking at me.

"As much as I'd love to be cuddled up in your arms, we have to meet everyone," Sian stated, looking at me.

"Babe, I really don't want to go," I whined, looking at the floor.

"You're so sexy when you whine," whispered Sian.

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard what she said correctly.

"Umm…nothing. Come on, Soph. Please come. Everyone wants you there," she stated, walking in front of me.

"Not everyone," I whispered. I know she got who I was talking about.

"Forget her. I want you there. I want to show off my girl," stated Sian, looking at me.

"Your girl?" I asked confused.

"I mean best mate," she blushed.

"Sian," I whispered, getting closer to her.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Let's go," I stated, stepping away from her. I now had no doubts that Sian felt the same way about me that I did for her. Tonight was defiantly going to be an interesting night.

I got my keys and wallet, and turned off my lights. I opened the door for Sian, and let her exit my flat first. I know. True gentlewoman style. I locked up, and walked towards the club with Sian. While walking, Sian took hold of my hand. I felt a million butterflies flying around in my stomach. She has this effect on me every time she touches me. I looked at her and smiled. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and connected our other hands together. I saw her smile when I did this move.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw her smile. Her smile was to die for. I have it bad for Sian. Nobody has ever made me feel this way except for her. It took me everything I had to not kiss her right now. She was everything I was looking for, but she had Jessica. I hated Jessica for that.

When we arrived at the club, I removed me arm from around Sian. I saw a look of disappointment sweep across her face. I smiled at her, and we entered the club. Sian took hold of my hand as we made our way to the table everyone was at. I saw Jessica looking at us, and man did she not look happy. I couldn't help but smile at that fact. We took our seats. Sian was going to sit next to me, but Jessica pulled her next herself. She wrapped her arm around Sian and kissed her cheek. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

The night went on like this. Jessica flirty with any girl she could in front of Sian. Sian sitting alone at the table. Jessica drinking god knows how many drinks. Then her walking over to Sian, and whispering god knows what in her ear. Sian looked at Jessica in disgust, and walking away. I saw Sian walk away, and I followed her. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

It killed me when Sian was upset. Jessica was hurting Sian a lot tonight, and I wanted to put an end to it. I walked outside of the club to see Sian sitting on the curb. I walked over to her, took my jacket off, and wrapped it around her. I took a seat next to Sian and wrapped my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder while I rubbed her arm.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked, still rubbing her arm.

"Yeah. Jessica was just being her stupid self," she answered, looking out at the cars.

"I'm sorry," I stated, looking at her.

"It isn't your fault, Soph," Sian stated, looking at me.

"I know, but you deserve to be treated better than this, Sian. You deserve someone that would do anything for you. Someone that would do whatever it takes to just see you smile because your smile is to die for. Someone that would treasure that they have you, and not someone who doesn't give a shit. Someone that would be proud to show you off to the world. Someone that would die if they lost you," I stated, still looking at her. "Someone like…"

"Someone like you?" Sian asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah," I whispered, smiling. "Sian, I love you."  
"I love you, too, Soph," Sian stated, still smiling. "Sophie, I want to be with you."  
"I want the same thing, but you have Jessica," I stated, looking to the ground.

"I've never had Jessica. My heart has always been with you," she whispered, looking at me.

"Then, why date that thing in there?" I asked, looking at her.

"Because I was scared you didn't feel the same way, that I wasn't the person that you wanted, that I wasn't good enough for you," she answered, looking at the ground.

"Hey. You are exactly the person I want. Sian, you've been all I've thought about for the last two years. I thought I wasn't good enough for you," I stated, lifting her chin towards me.

"You're perfect," she whispered.

"Sian, can I kiss you?" I whispered, looking at her.

"Of course," she whispered, smiling.

That's all I needed to know before I slowly leaned into her. I saw Sian leaning towards me. I looked from her lips to her eyes and back to her lips. I finally closed the distance, and it felt like a million fireworks were going on in my head. I felt Sian smile into the kiss. Our lip moved in sync. The kiss was full of passion, love and lust. It was the perfect kiss. I felt Sian's tongue begging for entrance, and I accept it. No way would I not allow her tongue entrance. Now, it was my turn to smile into the kiss.

It felt like we were kissing for hours when we finally pulled apart. I gave Sian's lips three small pecks before I finally pulled away.

"Wow!" Sian said, catching her breath.

"Yeah," l laughed.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had," smiled Sian, looking at me.

"Same here," I smiled, kissing her again.  
"So, this is where you ran off too," stated Jessica, looking at us.

"Jessica," stated Sian, standing up.

"What?" asked Jessica, looking at Sian.

"Umm," stuttered Sian, looking at the ground.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" asked Jessica, walking closer to Sian. I stood up, and stood next to Sian. I could tell this wasn't going to end well. Jessica had too many drinks, and you could tell she was drunk.

"Jessica, back off," I said, standing in between Sian and Jessica.

"This has nothing to do with you," she stated, looking at me. "It's between me and the slut."

"She's not a slut," I stated, looking at Jessica.

"Hit a nerve there, did I?" asked Jessica, laughing.

"You can say whatever you want about me, but don't you dare speak about Sian that way," I stated, still looking at Jessica.

"God, you two deserve each other. Defending each other like crazy," Jessica stated, looking at me.

"That's what you do when you love somebody," stated Sian, looking at me. I smiled at her.

"That's not what you were saying the other night," laughed Jessica, looking at me.

"I never did anything with you!" yelled Sian, slapping Jessica across the face.

"You bitch!" yelled Jessica, grabbing Sian's arm. "Nobody slaps me!"  
"Let me go," cried Sian. I couldn't take it anymore. I removed Jessica's hand from Sian's arm, and gave her a right hook. I stood above her and gave her another one. I only stopped when Sian pulled me off of Jessica. I looked at Sian, and saw she was crying. I pulled her into me for a hug. She cried in my arms. I rubbed her back, and gave her a kiss.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at her.

"Thanks to you," she said, through her tears.

"Come on. Let's go back to mine," I stated, putting my arm around her.

Sian and I walked back to mine. Sian told Jessica it was over between them. When we reached mine, we changed and sat on my bed. Sian cuddled up to me. I held her in my arms tightly. We sat quietly for a few minutes before Sian spoke up.

"Thank you," Sian stated, looking at me.

"It was nothing," I said, looking at her.

"You stood up for me," she smiled, still looking at me.

"I wasn't going to let her get away with what she said," I stated, still looking at her.

"I never did anything with her," stated Sian, sitting up in bed.

"I know," I whispered, rubbing her back.

"I love you, Sophie," stated Sian, looking at me.

"I love you, too, Sian," I stated, looking at her.

"So, are we together?" she asked, biting her lower lip. I loved it when she did that.

"If you want to be," I answered, looking at her.

"Of course I do. Do you?" she asked, nervously.

"What do you think?" I asked, kissing her.

"Umm…yes?" Sian asked, looking at me.

"Of course. It will always be yes," I whispered, smiling at her.

"Same here," she whispered, kissing me.

"Let's get some rest. We've had a long night," I stated, returning the kiss.

"Night, Soph," she whispered, cuddling more into me.

"Night, Sian," I whispered, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

Who knew that this night would turn out this way? The girl I've been madly in love with for years has felt the same way about me. I now have the girl of my dreams, my own place, and a life that was turning out to be better than it was before. Sometimes it good to give into your desires because you never know where it will take you.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and felt a warm presence next to me. I rubbed my eyes and saw my blonde goddess lying next to me. I still couldn't believe that Sian and I were a couple. It all happened so fast. I don't regret it. I'd never regret it. She broke up with her girlfriend, and then started dating me. Tell if that doesn't sound a little weird.

I know Sian has never felt anything for Jessica because she sat here telling me she's never done anything with Jessica. People usually don't do that unless they care about what you think of them, and I feel like Sian cares a lot about what I think of her. Sian could never disappoint me. I'm turning into a right soppy cow. That's what she does to me. She's turning me soft. I like it thought. I'm a hard ass all the time, but when Sian's around I'm a softy.

I continued to look at Sian sleeping. God, she looks like a Greek goddess when she sleeps. See? I told you. Right soppy cow. Nobody has ever managed to break my walls that I have spent all my life building up, but Sian has. Telling you this girl can seriously turn the wicked witch of the west from the Wizard of Oz nice. A piece of hair had fallen onto Sian's face. I moved it back behind her ear, and saw a little smile form on her face. It made me smile.

I looked at Sian still sleeping. Man, can this girl sleep. I swear a bomb could go off and she'd still be sleeping. I laughed at that thought. I wanted to do something special for my girl. I like the sound of that. My girl. I tried to remove myself from Sian's grip, but she held onto me tightly. I didn't want to wake her, but I really wanted to do something nice for her.

I tried to move again, but she kept her grip. I decided to give up. She looked like she was on the verge of hitting me if I moved again. I wrapped my arm around Sian's waist, and rubbed it while she slept. We laid like this for a few more minutes. I felt Sian stirring so I knew she was waking up. I looked at her and smiled. She looked gorgeous when she just woke up.

"Morning," whispered Sian, looking at me.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" I asked, looking at her.

"Great. Best sleep in my life," she answered, still looking at me.

"Good," I smiled, still looking at her.

"Did you try and leave?" asked Sian, confused.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Oh," stated Sian, disappointedly.

"Not like that like," I stated, looking at her. "I wanted to do something special for you, but every time I tried to move you tightened your grip."

"You wanted to do something special for me?" asked Sian, smiling.

"Yeah," I stated, blushing.

"What?" asked Sian, still smiling.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, but someone wouldn't let go," I laughed.

"Aww…Soph, you're so sweet," stated Sian, hugging me.

"No," I stated, making a grumpy face.

"Yes," laughed Sian, looking at me.

"No," I stated, still with my grumpy face.

"Yes," laughed Sian, getting closer to me. "Cute grumpy face."

"Thanks," I stated, laughing.

"Welcome," smiled Sian, sitting up in bed. "Thank you for last night."

"Sian, we talked about this. It was nothing," I said, looking at her.

"Yes, it was. You stopped Jessica from doing god knows that to me. You saved me," stated Sian, looking at me.

"I would never left anyone hurt you," I whispered, looking at her.

"I know you won't," smiled Sian, still looking at me.

"You're turning me into a proper soppy cow," I whispered, still looking at her.

"I like this side of you. I love the hardcore you, but I love it when you have your walls down," Sian stated, interlocking our fingers.

"Bad ass me is all I've known. You're the only one who knows this side of me," I stated, looking at our hands.

"I'm honored that you show me the real me," smiled Sian, looking at me.

"I love and trust you. That's why you get the real me," I stated, looking at her.

"I love and trust you, too," smiled Sian, still looking at me. "Soph?"

"Yeah," I answered, rubbing her hand.

"Are we a couple?" asked Sian, looking at our hands.

"Look at me," I stated, lifting her chin to look at me. "I told you last night that we were, and we still are. I just got you. I'm not letting you go. Ever."

"I love you," smiled Sian.

"I love you, too," I smiled. "Let's have a movie day in. I want to spend the whole day with my girl."

"Your girl?" asked Sian, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah. You're my girl. Nobody is going to hurt you. They'll have to get through me before they ever lay a finger on me," I stated, looking at her. "You look dead sexy when you bite your lip like that."

"Sophie," blushed Sian.

"Come here," I stated, pulling her towards me.

"I'm glad I finally have you," she whispered, getting closer to me.

"I'm glad I finally have you, too," I whispered, hovering my lips above hers.

"I really do love you," whispered Sian.

"I really love you, too," I whispered, closing the gap between us.

The kiss was short, but full of love. I broke the kiss, and got out of bed. I told Sian to take a shower while I went to make breakfast for us. She obliged. I let her borrow some of my clothes. Once Sian was out of the bathroom, she joined me downstairs. I turned around and saw my girl standing in my clothes at the doorway of the kitchen. I do have to say my girl looks dead sexy when she wears my clothes. I smiled at her, and told her to take a seat at the table.

I brought our breakfast to the table and we ate in silence. Every now and then Sian would look at me and smile. Her smile is to die for. I can't believe she's having this effect on me. Nobody has ever had this effect on me, but Sian is. I truly do love her. It's unbelievable how much I love her.

After breakfast, Sian helped me clean up the kitchen. After we completed the cleaning, I went upstairs to shower. Sian stayed downstairs and watched TV. I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to have Sian in my life. She was truly amazing, and I could honestly see a future with her. I'm only eighteen and I'm already thinking of a future with Sian. See what this girl does to me?

After my shower, I went back downstairs. Sian was sitting on my sofa watching some TV show that looked somewhat interesting. I took a seat next to her. She moved closer to me, and I wrapped my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder, while I rubbed her arm. I felt goose bumps forming along the area that I was rubbing. I loved my effect on her.

We spent the rest of the night like this. Just cuddled up together and enjoying each other's company. I never knew where my future was going to take me, or who would be in it. Now, I know that Sian will be in my future. She is my future. She's my destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Life has been amazing with Sian. We have been together for a year now, and it has been the best year of my life. Sian has been spending every night at my place, and even has been leaving her things here. To say I like it is an understatement. I love it. I love waking up to her every morning. She has turned me into a right soppy cow.

Jessica has been trying to talk to Sian a lot recently, and it bugs me. I trust Sian a hundred percent, but I don't trust Jessica. I know she's going to try something with Sian, and I will kill her if she does. Sian and I haven't even done anything together. Our relationship isn't about sex. I wouldn't care if we never had sex. As long as Sian knows how much I love her and would do anything for her, that's all that matters to me. Maybe I would care if Sian and I never slept together, but it's not that important to me. Whenever she's ready, we'll talk about it.

I was just finishing making dinner because Sian was coming over. After college, she would come over and we would have dinner. I'd help her with her college work, and then we'd cuddle up on the sofa or in my bed. It was amazing.

I was making the finishing touches on dinner when I heard my front door opening. Yes, I gave Sian a key. She's my girl and I trust her. I work while she's at college. So nobody is here until five when I get home. Sian has volleyball practice after classes so she's not home until six.

"Hey, Honey," stated Sian, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Babe. How was college?" I asked, plating dinner.

"It was all right," answered Sian, walking over to me. "How was work?"

"It was good. Just the same as always," I answered, looking at her.

"I missed you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I missed you, too," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You get me through the day," she stated, resting her head against my chest.

"Same here. Everything okay?" I asked, rubbing Sian's back.

"Now it is," smiled Sian, kissing me.

"What happened, Babe?" I asked, returning the kiss.

"Nothing," answered Sian, looking at the ground.

"Look at me and tell me that nothing's wrong then," I stated, lifting her chin up towards me.

"Sophie," whispered Sian, avoiding my gaze.

"What happened?" I whispered, rubbing her cheek.

"Jessica tried it on with me," answered Sian, looking at me.

"What?!" I yelled, releasing my grip from Sian.

"She didn't touch me. I pushed her away," Sian stated, looking at me.

"I'm going to kill her!" I yelled, getting my coat.

"Baby, don't. She isn't worth it," said Sian, still looking at me.

"She tried it on with you! She fucking knows you're with me. We've been together for a year. A YEAR, Sian!" I yelled, putting my sneakers on.

"I know," whispered Sian.

"I should have finished this the first night," I stated, walking out the door.

"Soph! Sophie!" yelled Sian, following me.

I kept walking towards Jessica's house. I was heated. I knew something was going to happen. I knew Jessica wasn't going to let what happened go that easily. I heard Sian still calling my name, but I couldn't stop. I needed to end this now or it would get worse.

I reached Jessica's house, and was about to open the gate when I felt Sian pulling my arm. I saw that she had tears in her eyes. I hated it when she cried, but I was doing this to protect her. If I did nothing, Jessica would think it was okay to try it on with Sian again. It wasn't okay. Hell, anyone who tries it on with Sian or even comes close to her gets the death stare. Jessica wasn't going to be any different.

"Sophie, please don't do this," cried Sian, looking at me.

"Sian," I said, looking at her.

"Sophie, she isn't worth it," stated Sian, still crying.

"If I don't do anything, she's going to think it's okay to try it on with you again. Sian, I've been controlling myself really well with this whole Jessica thing, but she pushed it too far. She fucking tried it on with you!" I stated, still looking at her.

"I know, but if you love me, you won't do this," cried Sian, looking at me.

"I do love you," I stated, wiping her tears away.

"Then, please don't do this," cried Sian, resting her head against my chest.

I held Sian close to me, and kissed her forehead. Sian shouldn't have to question my love for her. She knows I love her beyond words. I've always protected the people I love, and Sian was no different. I saw how much this was killing her, and it broke me. I wanted Sian to know I'd do anything for her and I think she got the message. I looked at Sian, and kissed her lips lightly.

"Come on," I whispered, taking a hold of Sian's hand.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sian, looking at our hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. That thing behind those doors does," I whispered, lifting Sian's chins up.

"I love you," stated Sian, looking at me.

"I love you, too," I stated, looking at Sian.

"Let's go home," whispered Sian, still looking at me.

"Home?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, your home," blushed Sian, looking at the ground.

"I like it being called our home," I whispered, kissing Sian.

"Me too," she whispered, returning the kiss.

We got lost in our kiss that we didn't hear Jessica's front door open. I broke the kiss and looked at her. She had a smug look on her face. I just wanted to punch her face, but I don't want to upset Sian any more than she was. My body started to tense when Jessica started looking at Sian. This little fucker is really going to eye fuck my girl in front of me.

"Do you mind not eye fucking MY GIRL in front of me?" I asked, looking at Jessica.

"You don't have to look," answered Jessica, giving me a dirty look.

"She's my girl, and I swear if you try anything again with her, you'll regret it," I stated, stepping closer to Jessica.

"What are you going to do about it?" smirked Jessica.

"I will personally make sure you can't see or walk again," I stated, through gritted teeth.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Jessica, looking at me.

"Nope. I'm just stated the mere facts that if I ever hear or see you trying to get with my girl, it will be the last thing you do," I stated, getting into Jessica's personal space.

"I could call the cops for you threatening me, and being on my property while doing so," stated Jessica, nervously.

"I'm going to be your worst nightmare," I whispered, looking at Jessica.

"Leave before I call the cops," stated Jessica.

"I'm warning you. Do it again, and I won't hold back next time," I stated, taking a step towards Jessica while she backed up.

"Baby, come on," stated Sian, pulling me away.

"You've been warned," I stated, walking away.

Sian and I walked back to my place in silence. I needed the quiet to clear my mind. I know I scared Jessica. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew I meant business. I wasn't going to lose Sian because of this. I've lost her once before we even got together, and I won't lose her again. I can't lose her again. It hurts too much.

When we finally reached my place, I opened the door and let Sian in first. We walked towards the kitchen and ate our dinner. Neither of us has said a word. I don't know what to say, and I don't know about Sian. Tonight's been an adventures night. I was about to get up from the table when I felt Sian's hand interlock with mine.

"Thank you," I heard her say.

"You're welcome," I said, putting my plate in the sink.

"I'm really sorry about Jessica," whispered Sian, looking at the table.

"Don't apologize for her. She isn't worth it," I stated, taking my seat at the table.

"I know, but you wouldn't be angry if it wasn't for her," whispered Sian, still looking at the table.

"Come here," I said, pointing for Sian to sit on my lap.

"What?" asked Sian, sitting on my lap.

"I'm angry because she crossed a line, and that she knows you're with me but that doesn't stop her. I wanted to scare her and teach her a lesson. Babe, I'm always going to protect you and defend you. You're my girl and I would do anything for you. You shouldn't have to question that. I stopped myself from knocking the shit out that thing because I saw how much it hurt you seeing me like that. I stopped because I love you. At least she got the message to not mess with you again," I said, rubbing her back.

"True," laughed Sian, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Soph?"

"Yeah, babe," I answered, looking at Sian.

"Are you okay that we haven't, you know, slept together yet?" asked Sian, looking at her lap.

"Look at me," I whispered, still looking at Sian.

"Okay," whispered Sian.

"Baby, I don't want our relationship to be about sex. I don't care about that. I just don't want to rush you into anything. When you're ready, I'm ready. I don't want to pressure you into anything. Baby, when you're ready, we can take the next step. It's been a year, and I'm okay with it. I just don't want to rush you, and make you regret taking the next step," I stated, rubbing Sian's cheek.

"You aren't rushing me. We've been together for a year and we haven't taken the next step. I didn't know if it was because of me, or that you didn't want me in that way," stated Sian, looking at me.

"Hey. Hey. Of course I want you in that way. Trust me. I just didn't want to rush you. I know it will be your first time, and I want to make sure it's special for you," I stated, looking at Sian.

"It's going to be special because I'm losing it to someone I love and I know they care about me," smiled Sian, looking at me.

"I do love you and I really do care about you. Sian, I love you," I stated, still looking at Sian.

"I love and care about you, too," smiled Sian, kissing me.

"Tonight nothing will happen. I want you to be hundred percent sure before we do anything," I stated, returning the kiss.

"Okay. I love you so much, Sophie," whispered Sian, hugging me.

"I love you so much, too, Sian," I whispered, returning the hug.

Sian and I cleaned up the kitchen together, and then went to bed. Tonight was an eventful night. Sian and I talked about taking the next step in our relationship, and I think she finally knew how far I would go to protect her. I would do anything for her. I truly love Sian, and I know she feels the same. Sian pushed her back more into to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the back of her neck, and we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

SIAN'S P.O.V

Waking up in Sophie's arms never gets old. I love it. I love the feeling of security that I get from being in her arms. I thought back to yesterday, and what happened. Jessica has been causing a lot of problems between Sophie and I. She's tried to break me and Sophie up once before when we first started dating, but it didn't work. I know the love that Sophie and I have for each other is different than anything I've ever felt before.  
I couldn't live without Sophie in my life. Every time Jessica tries to talk to me I push her away. You'd think the girl would get the hint, but no. I did care about her in the beginning, but everything changed. She started treated me like a slave, and just bad mouthed me to everyone. I had feelings for Sophie the entire I was with Jessica, and I think Jessica knew that. I never slept or did anything with Jessica because I knew that I didn't love her. I always said that if I was to do anything with anybody it would be with someone I love, and Jessica wasn't it.  
I loved Sophie, and I knew that she was the one I wanted to give myself completely to. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that I was ready to give myself to Sophie. We've been together for a year, and we haven't done anything yet. She was a true gentlewoman about it. She would stop every time things got too heated. She didn't want to pressure or rush me. She wasn't, but I loved how much she cared and was making sure that I was ready. I was more than ready, but I couldn't help but think of what Sophie said. She wanted my first time to be special. If my first time was with Sophie, I knew it would be special.  
I felt Sophie stirring in her sleep. I knew she was waking up. I looked up at her and was met with her blue orbs looking at me. My breath always hitched when I looked into her eyes. They were captivating. I could get lost in her eyes instantly.  
"Morning, babe" stated Sophie, rubbing my back.  
"Morning, baby," I stated, kissing her.  
"Hmm," moaned Sophie, returning the kiss. "I love waking up to you."  
"I love it, too," I smiled, looking at her.  
"Did you sleep okay?" Sophie asked, looking at me.  
"I always sleeping well when I'm in your arms," I answered, snuggling up to her. "How about you?"  
"I slept fine," she hummed, rubbing my back.  
"Baby?" I asked, looking at Sophie.  
"Yeah," she answered, still rubbing my back.  
"Did you mean what you said last night, you know, about us taking the next step?" I asked, still looking at Sophie.  
"Of course I did. Babe, I want your first time, our first time, to be special. I didn't want to sleep together after what happened yesterday with Jessica. I want to take the next step, but like I said, I just want you to be ready. I don't want you thinking about waiting or wishing it never happened, once we take that step. Because once we take that step, there is no going back," answered Sophie, looking at me.  
"I won't regret it. I want to take the next step," I stated, rubbing Sophie's cheek.  
"You sure?" asked Sophie, still looking at me.  
"Yes," I smiled.  
"Okay. I want it to be special. I don't want it to just happen," stated Sophie, connecting our hands.  
"Okay," I laughed, loving how she wanted to make it special.  
"Can I take you out on a date?" asked Sophie, nervously.  
"Baby, you know you can," I giggled, at her cuteness.  
"That's not what I meant," she laughed. "Sian, would you like to go out on a date with me Friday night?"  
"I would love to, Soph," I smiled, kissing her.  
"Okay," she smiled, returning the kiss.  
"Where are you going to be taking me?" I asked, curiously.  
"That will be a surprise," she answered, looking at me.  
"But baby," I moaned, pouting.  
"I want to do this properly," stated Sophie, moving some of my hair behind my ear.  
"Okay," I sighed.  
"Good," smiled Sophie.  
"Soph, I know you slept with Adam. Did you regret it?" I asked, curiously.  
"No, because I thought I loved him. I know that our relationship was a lie, but I did think I loved him," answered Sophie, looking at me.  
"How'd you know it was a lie?" I asked. Sophie and I were best friends. We told each other everything, but I never asked her about her break up with Adam.  
"Babe, we broke up after he got in my pants. We just fucked, and then we ended. He said everything he could to get into my pants, and it worked," stated Sophie, still looking at me.  
"I'm sorry, baby," I stated, rubbing her arm.  
"It's fine, babe. I got you. My feelings for you are way different than anything I've felt for anyone especially him," smiled Sophie, kissing my forehead.  
"I feel the same way," I smiled, cuddling into her.  
"Good," laughed Sophie.  
"I love you," I stated, kissing her.  
"I love you, too," stated Sophie, returning the kiss. "Let's get out of bed, lazy bones," continued Sophie, laughing.  
"I didn't hear you complaining about lying in bed," I smirked.  
"Why would I complain about having you in my arms?" smirked Sophie.  
"True," I blushed.  
"Come on," laughed Sophie.  
We finally got out of bed and got ready for the day. I was happy that Sophie and I have talked more about taking the next step. I love how she wanted it to be special. I did too, but I loved how she was planning it. It made me fall more in love with her. I couldn't wait for Friday night, and not because of what that night would mean but because I knew Sophie was planning a special day for just me and her.


	5. Chapter 5

SIAN'S P.O.V

Friday was getting closer and closer. I was nervous, but also excited. I was nervous because I knew it will be the first time Sophie and I sleep together, and I'm excited because she's taking me out on a date. I was ready for whatever Friday brought to me. If the next step happens, I'll be thrilled. If it doesn't, I don't know what I'll think. I know I want it to happen soon, and I want it to be with Sophie. It just worries me that we haven't done it yet.

I know Sophie says she doesn't want to push me and is okay that we haven't done it yet, but I can't help but think she's getting tired of waiting. See what my mind thinks of when I'm nervous. I know my thoughts are wrong, but I can't help it. She works full time, and I'm in school. She is extremely gorgeous, and anybody would want to be with her. Anyone would have slept with her already. Why am I such a chicken?

I was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for Sophie to come home. I skipped practice. I told my coach I wasn't feeling well. My nerves are really making me sick. I just need Sophie to hold me in her arms, and tell me everything will be okay. I can't believe how nervous I am. I focused on some homework that I had to do, but I couldn't focus on it for long. My mind kept on going back to Sophie.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the front door opening. I saw Sophie entering the apartment, and I ran towards her. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and held her tight. I could tell she was confused by my actions, but I just needed her to hold me.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Sophie, hugging me.

"Hold me, please," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"Of course. You okay?" she asked, pulling me towards the sofa.

"I don't feel so good. I just want to be in your arms," I answered, cuddling into her side.

"Do you want some soup or tea?" asked Sophie, rubbing my back.

"No, just hold me," I answered, burying my head into the crease of her neck.

"Okay," whispered Sophie, kissing my forehead.

Sophie led me to the sofa, and took a seat. I sat next to her and cuddled as close to her as I could. She wrapped her arm around me, and kissed my forehead. She would whisper that everything would be okay. I know I'm being silly, but I just needed to be in her arms to calm my nerves. I know Sophie, and I know if she knew why I was acting this way she'd put an end to Friday. I don't want Friday to be cancelled. I really want to go on the date, but it's the thought of after the date that freaks me out. I need to calm down or I'm going to give myself a panic attack.

I listened to Sophie's heartbeat. It was soothing. I need to relax. I know I love Sophie more than anything. I know I want this to happen. I've been dying for it to happen, but now I'm acting like this. I don't know why I'm so worried. Someone shut my brain up.

"Babe, what's going on?" asked Sophie, rubbing my arm.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous," I answered, hoping she would get the hint.

"About what?" she asked, still rubbing my arm.

"Friday," I whispered, playing with my fingers.

"I couldn't hear you. Babe, speak up a little bit please," said Sophie, looking at me.

"I'm nervous about Friday," I replied, looking at Sophie.

"Our date?" asked Sophie, confused.

"Yeah, and about after our date," I answered, playing with my fingers.

"Oh," stated Sophie, taking a deep breath. "Are you having second thoughts?" she continued, looking at me.

"No. I'm just nervous about it. I know I want it to happen. God, do I want it to happen. I'm just scared, nervous, excited, and counting down the days, but I've never done this before," I answered, honestly.

"I haven't either with a girl. It will be our first time together. It will be new to the both of us. I'm scared shitless," stated Sophie, still looking at me.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, really," she replied, giggling. "I know I slept with Adam, but that was different from now. I feel so much for you that I didn't feel for him. I liked him, but I love you. I'm in love with you, Sian Power."

"I'm in love with you, too, Sophie Webster," I smiled, looking at her.

"Adam and I fucked. Our experience will be different," she answered, rubbing my cheek.

"How?" I asked, confused.

"Because we love each other, and when you love someone you don't fuck them. You make love to them. We will make love. I won't ever fuck you because I don't ever want you to feel cheap. I want you to feel how much I love you, care about you, and would do anything for you," answered Sophie, looking at me.

"I love you so much," I stated, kissing her.

"I love you more," stated Sophie, returning the kiss.

"Impossible," I smiled.

"You feeling better?" asked Sophie, pulling me closer to her side.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Baby," I answered, looking at her.

"You're welcome, Babe. Don't be afraid to talk to me. I want us to talk about this. I don't want you to worry about it. I don't want anyone else but you. I know you sometimes think differently because of whom I work with at the office, but I don't fancy any of them. They are all slags and I don't want them. I only want one girl, and she is lying in my arms right now," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"I can't help it. You are gorgeous, smart, sweet, funny, and the most caring person I know. I'm going to be a little jealous because I am younger and in college. I know how girls can be," I stated, looking at her.

"Babe, I love that you're in college and working hard to get your bachelor's degree in forensics. You don't need to be jealous of anyone at my office because they aren't you. I only have eyes for you, Powers," stated Sophie, smiling. "And age is just a number. You are two years younger than me. That's nothing, Babe."

"Good," I stated, blushing. "I know."

"Plus, none of them have anything over you," stated Sophie, laughing.

"Sophie!" I laughed, smacking her playfully on the arm.

"They don't," laughed Sophie.

"Thanks for saying you've checked them out," I pouted.

"Baby, I don't. They are the ones that bend down to show me their asses, cleavage, and try it on with me. I ignore them and send them back to work," stated Sophie, looking at me. "I don't need any of them because I have the best girl right here."

"Awe, Honey," I blushed, kissing her. "You are turning soppy."

"You do this to me," she laughed, returning the kiss.

"You love it," I laughed, looking at her.

"A little bit," she laughed, looking at me.

"You like it a lot," I smirked, still looking at her.

"Okay. Maybe I do," she laughed, still looking at me.

"I knew it," I giggled.

"Oh yeah?" she smirked.

"Yup. I know you, Webster," I said, looking at her.

"Then, you should know what I'm going to do next," Sophie smirked.

I tried to get up before she could tickle me, but I was too slow. She pinned me on the sofa and tickled my sides. She wouldn't stop and I kept squirming to get loose, but she didn't budge. She is one strong woman, and I loved it. She finally stopped tickling me. I leaned up on my elbows and kissed her. The kiss got heated pretty quickly, but I didn't mind. I loved kissing her. Sophie broke the kiss before it could go any further. I loved that she wanted to wait.

I wasn't so nervous about Friday anymore. I still was, but I was glad Sophie and I talked about it. I'm glad that we're on the same page. It makes it a little less nerve wracking. I know that Sophie would make Friday special and not just about what will happen, but also about the date. She is a true romantic so I can't even imagine what she'll have planned for us, but one thing was sure. I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie's POV

I woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. I let Sian sleep for a little longer. I know she's been nervous about Friday, but she doesn't need to be nervous. I know it's a big day for us, but if she's nervous or scared we can wait. We've waited a year and four months today and I'm still here with her. Nothing's going to change if she wants to wait longer.

I'm not going to pressure her because I was pressured, and I hated that feeling. I want it to be special. Not only for Sian, but also for myself. My first time wasn't special. We did it and then he left. Not really romantic. This is the second time for me, but it's also my first. I'm just as nervous.

I got out of the shower and walked back to my room with a towel around my body. Sian and I have seen each other naked. We've been practically living together so it's bound to happen. And Sian has an amazing body. God, I just want to. Calm down Sophie. I might need to take a cold shower now.

I walked to my wardrobe and got out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I slipped my underwear on with my towel still around my body. I put my jeans on afterwards. I walked to my dresser and got my bra.

I removed my towel and put on my bra. I turned around to face an awake Sian looking at me. She was biting her lower lip which meant she was enjoy her view and was turned on. I could read her like a book. I think we are both the most sexual frustrated people who aren't having sex.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked, looking at her. Sian just nodded her head and bit her lip. Told you she was turned on. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I crawled on all fours over her body. I placed my hands on either side of her head, and smiled at her. I was in a push up position so I could get a good look at my girl.

Sian ran her hands up my arms and bit her lip again. I know Sian loved my body. Who wouldn't love a six pack, toned arms, and toned legs? Exactly what I thought, but my heart belongs to one girl and one girl only. So quite it unless you want my girl after you. And she will go after you.

"Morning," I stated, looking at her.

"Morning," whispered Sian, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How are you?" I asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Good. You?" she asked, looking at me.

"I'm good. You need to get ready for classes," I whispered, looking at her.

"I know," sighed Sian, still looking at me.

"You don't want to go, do you?" I laughed.

"No. I'm in a very compromising position," smirked Sian, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked.

"Mhm," stated Sian, biting her lower lip.

"You're very sexy when you do that," I whispered, looking at Sian.

"It's what you do to me," whispered Sian, looking at me.

I couldn't hold onto to the urge I had to kiss her. It was too much and I just needed to kiss her. I moved a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her. It was full of love, lust, desire and need. God did I want her, but I was going to wait.

Sian tightened her hold around my neck and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands along my bare back. It was turning me on more than I already was. It just added to the kiss. I slowly lowered myself on top of Sian. As soon as my center made contact with hers, she released a soft moan. I smiled into the kiss. I moved one of my hands under her top and rubbed her stomach. Sian released another moan.

I know we needed to stop this before it went further. It would be hard to stop if it went any further. I wouldn't want to stop if it went further. I broke the kiss, and moved my kisses to Sian's neck. I wanted to leave my mark on her, and I did. I looked at Sian and rested my forehead against hers. She kept her eyes closed to regain her breath. I connected our lips one more time, but didn't let it get carried away like the previous one.

"I love you," I stated, looking at her.

"I love you too," stated Sian, looking at me.

"Get ready for classes or you'll be late," I stated, getting out of bed.

"I'll take a personal day," stated Sian, looking at the ceiling.

"Is my baby turned on?" I asked, giggling.

"You have no idea," she laughed.

"Now you know how I feel," I smirked, putting on my sweatshirt.

"I'm staying home," laughed Sian.

"Babe," I said, looking at her.

"Yeah," she replied, sitting up in bed.

"Do you want to come out with me then if you're going to play hooky?" I asked, still looking at her.

"Sure," smiled Sian.

"Go shower then," I laughed.

"You saying I smell, Webster?" asked Sian, getting out of bed.

"A little," I answered, smiling.

"Sophie!" shouted Sian, slapping my arm playfully.

"I kissed you, didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, but then you said I smelled," pouted Sian.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You'll just have to make it up to me with lunch," smiled Sian.

"Will do," I smiled, with a mischievous look on my face. "Or I could make it up to you now."

"Sophie!" exclaimed Sian, bewildered.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't pressure you into that," I stated, hugging Sian.

"I'm going to shower," stated Sian, returning the hug.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs," I said, kissing her.

"Okay," smiled Sian, returning the kiss.

I went downstairs to make some breakfast for Sian and I. I needed to clear my head or something would have happened. Who knew waiting a few more days would be this hard? I just wanted to rip her clothes off and have her then and there. I need to calm down or this whole romantic date I have planned out won't happen. Why does she have to be so sexy?

I need to get my mind off of this. I busied myself making breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen. I walked into the living room and started cleaning up the coffee table. Wow was I a messy person. I cleaned up the coffee table, and threw out old magazines I had laying around the room. It looked like a brand new room.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Sian coming downstairs. She smiled at me, and walked into the kitchen. I took a seat on the sofa, picked up a cushion, and screamed into it. I swear I need a release, or I'm going to die of sexual frustration. I felt a presence sitting on my lap. The cushion was released from my face. I kept my eyes closed. If I looked at her right now, I would pounce on her. God, I can't do this.

"Soph, baby, look at me," Sian stated, rubbing my cheek.

"Babe, I really can't do this," I stated, looking at her.

"I know it's not easy, but I'm happy you're keeping control for me. I know you must be ready to explode," laughed Sian, looking at me.

"Sian, I want this to be special," I stated, still looking at her.

"It will be no matter when we do this, Soph," stated Sian, still looking at me.

"I don't want to pressure you," I said, connecting our hands.

"You aren't," smiled Sian, rubbing the back of my hands.

"I want to wait, but it's proving to be hard," I sighed, looking at her hands.

"Then, let's not wait," stated Sian, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"We don't have to wait. I…I think…I think I'm ready," stated Sian, nervously.

"Sian, you don't have to do this because of me," I said, rubbing her cheek.

"I'm not. I think I'm ready," smiled Sian.

"I can't," I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Why not?" asked Sian, confused.

"I want to wait. I want to bring you on the date, to show you how much I love you, to show you that I don't just want sex, and to show you that I'm serious about us. I want to wait just two more days. Can we wait?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes, we can wait," smiled Sian, looking at me.

"I'm sorry. Just this morning was wow, and then now is wow. Everything is just wow," I said, still looking at Sian.

"I know what you mean," laughed Sian.

"Come on. I want to take you to lunch, Class skipper," I said, laughing.

"Okay," smiled Sian, kissing me. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you, too, and you're welcome," I smiled, returning the kiss.

Sian and I got off the sofa, and went to eat our breakfast. We cleaned up, and left my apartment. I took hold of Sian's hand and walked her to my car. We got in and drove to lunch. We had a nice lunch, and then spent the rest of the day just being us. We went to the movies, got some shopping done, and I even got some stuff for Friday. I had the rest of the week off from work so I could plan this. I was glad Sian agreed to wait, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for pressuring her. I wanted to wait, and we were. I love her, and I wanted to wait to make it special. I've waited this long, and I could wait a few more days. I wanted to do this for Sian because she deserves the best.


	7. Chapter 7

SAIN'S P.O.V

So this morning was the hardest morning of them all. I don't think I ever wanted someone like I wanted Sophie this morning. She is a tease at times, but I love her so much. I know its been hard on her, and I really hate that she has to deal with this. I swear our sexual frustration level is over the moon. I so, desperately, wanted to take the step this morning. If Sophie didn't stop us, I know I wouldn't have. I just hate the fact that I'm so scared to go that extra mile to just do it. I know on Friday I'm not backing away. I can't. Otherwise, I'm going to explode and Sophie sure as hell will die from her frustration.

I was glad I finally told Sophie I was ready. I at least took that step. Now the next step is actually completing the deed. When I sat on Sophie's lap in the living room, I could tell how much she wants this. I want it as well, but I could tell how hard she was controlling herself. I love that she wants to wait for Friday. I love her more than anything on this planet, and I can't wait to show her. I wanted to buy Sophie something. I wanted it to be something that I know she could wear every day. No, I'm not thinking of buying her a ring. God, I can't even sleep with her never mind buying her a ring.

I needed to go out and get what I needed, but today was about me and Sophie. Lunch was amazing and so was our little movie date. I noticed that Sophie was looking at some jewelry. I thought nothing of it. It's Sophie. She likes to look at things. She's probably getting ideas for Christmas. I walked up to her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What you looking at, Baby?" I asked, looking at her.

"Nothing. Do you see anything you like?" she asked, looking at me.

"I like the charm bracelet. It looks really cute. The necklace is adorable," I answered, looking at the jewelry.

"What do you think Rosie would like?" she asked, still looking at me.

"Rosie would probably like the charm bracelet. It would look good on her," I answered, a little confused at how Rosie has anything to do with this conversation.

"Okay. Thanks, Babe," smiled Sophie, kissing me.

"Welcome," I said, still confused.

I walked away from Sophie and went into a little shop. I was looking around when Sophie came up behind me. We looked around and then left. I was still confused by what Rosie had to do with anything, but I just let it go.

Sophie and I went home and cuddled on the sofa. I really couldn't wait for Friday anymore. Not just because of the frustration level, but also because I couldn't wait for what Sophie had planned for us. If it was anything like the first time we went on a proper date, I would be speechless. She went all out on that day. Lunch at a nice little Mexican restaurant, the fair to play some games, and our first kiss. It was a night I won't ever forget, and I had a feeling Friday would be the same way. After a long day, Sophie and I finally went upstairs to get some well needed rest. Only one more day, and I couldn't wait any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

Today was the big day. Sian went to her classes so I had the apartment to myself to get everything ready for tonight. I had dinner in the oven and was adding the finishing touches to the apartment. I cleaned the entire place. I went all out. I even set up a little picnic outside under the stars. I really wanted tonight to be special, and not just because of what's going to happen. I wanted it to be special because Sian and I have been dating for a year, four months, seventeen hours, thirty-two minutes, and twenty seconds. Don't make fun of me. Of course I know the precise time we've been dating. How could I ever forget? It was the best day of my life.

I got Sian a present to just add to the surprise. I got her the necklace we saw. I know I asked about the charm bracelet for Rosie, but I was actually asking to see what she liked best. I was going to get her the necklace either way, but I wanted to know her opinion without her actually thinking it was for her. It was a gold necklace with a big heart with a little heart in the middle of the bigger one. The hearts were filling with diamonds. I know she would love it, and if not, I'll return it and buy her something she will like.

I was making Italian tonight for dinner. I was going to go with Mexican but the last time we had Mexican, I didn't feel so good. So I chose Italian since it is one of mine and Sian's favorites. I was making chicken parmesan, with fresh garlic bread. I also had a salad made. I could have taken Sian out, but I wanted to cook. Why spend so much money on a restaurant for the same meal I can make at home? Plus, I wanted a quiet evening at home with my girlfriend.

The time was vastly approaching five o'clock. Sian was skipping practice today. She made up some excuse of going away, but said she would make it up on Monday. I needed to shower and change. I had two hours to kill before Sian got home. Might as well take my time getting ready.

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

Today was the day of mine and Sophie's date. I was excited. I couldn't wait to see what she had planned for us. I got up and got ready for classes. I couldn't miss another day. I played hooky the other day, and look at where that got me. I skipped my last class and went to buy Sophie a present. I wanted to get her something that will make her remember this day. I know she would remember this day anyways, but I wanted to buy her something. Knowing Sophie, she would have bought me something. I wanted to do the same. I didn't want to look like a horrible girlfriend.

I went to the mall and went to the same little jewelry shop Sophie showed me where she got Rosie's gift. I saw that they had a new charm bracelet in stock and bought it. It was perfect for Sophie. It was gold, and had a key and a heart charm on it and every other charm was a blue and red bead, which are both of Sophie's favorite colors. I bought the bracelet and had them wrap it for me. I saw that the time was almost five. I said I would be home by five. I was going to stop at my house to get ready, and then head to Sophie's. I was going to spend the weekend as Sophie's, which is what I always do, so I needed to go home and get some clean clothes. I know I have clothes at Sophie's, but I still had a good amount of clothes at home.

I lived with my dad. My mom is off in some country with who knows doing what knows. My dad was never home, so he could care less if I was home or not. I showered, and got dressed in a tight red dress with black heels. I locked up my house, and got back into my car. I drove to Sophie's and couldn't wait to see what she has done.

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

Sian would be here any minute. I finished setting up the bedroom and backyard with rose petals and candles. I know, romantic. I finished the last touches on dinner and dessert. I had a candlelit dinner all set up for us, and the lights dimmed. I put on soft music, and waited for Sian. She texted me saying she just pulled up into my driveway. I was nervous. I ran my hands along the thighs of my jeans to wipe off some of the clamminess. I was wearing jeans, a black tang top, and a black button down shirt. I had on heels, which is a very rare occurrence. I was usually in sneakers. I heard my doorbell go off.

I walked to my door and took a deep breath. I opened the door, and was surprised by what Sian was wearing. She was wearing a tight red dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her heels showed off her tanned legs so well. I think I died and went to heaven. I was speechless, but I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of my girlfriend.

"Wow!" was all I could manage. I looked at Sian, and saw she was giggling at my reaction. I know she knows she did well, but oh my God.

"I'm sorry. You look amazing," I said, looking her up and down.

"So do you," smiled Sian, looking at me.

"Come in," I said, stepping aside for her to enter my apartment.

"Thank you," blushed Sian, stepping inside.

I closed the door, and rested my head against it for a second. I was speechless and nervous. Sian has this effect on me, but tonight it's worse. I need to calm down. I push away from the door, and follow Sian into the living room. I could tell she was looking at everything. I saw a smile forming on her face and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to show her what lengths I would go to make tonight special. I led her to the kitchen, and pulled out her seat for her. She smiled at me, and looked around. She liked it, and I was glad.

"Baby, this is amazing," stated Sian, looking at me.

"I wanted to make it look like those Italian restaurants, but add my own touch to it," I stated, looking at her.

"It's amazing," smiled Sian, still looking at me.

"Only the best for my girl," I smiled, bring our dinner to the table.

"I love you," stated Sian, pecking me on the lips.

"I love you, too," I smiled, returning the kiss.

"You look amazing," said Sian, taking a bite of her dinner. "Baby, this is the best chicken parmesan I've ever had."  
"Thank you, and you look stunning," I said, taking a sip of my water. I didn't want to have wine or any alcohol. We were both above legal age, but I wanted everything to be alcohol free.

"And you're in heels," smiled Sian, sipping on her water.

"I don't think sneakers would have been a nice touch," I laughed, looking at her.

"You really wanted to go all out," smiled Sian, looking at me.

"I wanted it to be special. We've been dating for a while, and I wanted to show you how much I love and care about you. I know we had Mexican on our first date, but I wanted something different this time. Plus, I got sick from the Mexican," I blushed, shyly.

"You are amazing. I got sick too," laughed Sian.

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous," I said, finishing up my dinner.

"Me neither, but just being here with you is making my nerves settle," smiled Sian, finishing up her dinner.

"Same," I replied, smiling.

"Thank you for dinner. It was amazing," stated Sian, looking at me.

"You're welcome," I said, cleaning up the kitchen.

After I finished cleaning up the kitchen, I walked Sian to the living room. We sat on the sofa and listened to the soft music. Sian cuddled up to me while I wrapped my arm around her. We sat in the quiet just enjoying the moment. I was enjoying our night so far. I wanted to give her gift, but I wanted to give it to her outside. I really couldn't wait for her to see my backyard.

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

Dinner was amazing, and cuddling up with Sophie on the sofa is relaxing. I was truly enjoying this night. The quiet and the music are nice touches. I wanted to dance with Sophie. I stood up from the sofa and handed Sophie my hand. She looked at me confused. I pouted, and she got up. She never could resist my pouting face.

I led Sophie to the middle of her living room, and I wrapped my arms around her neck. She smiled and got the hint. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and we danced to the music. My thoughts were just all over the place. I was ready for tonight. Nobody has ever gone through all this effort on a date. Jessica and I never went on dates. I can't believe I dated her, but if I never did I wouldn't be with Sophie right now.

I rested my head against Sophie's shoulder, and held her closer to me. I began playing with the hair on the back of Sophie's neck. I know it's one of her weak spots, but I loved it. I looked at Sophie, and smiled at her. Her eyes were showing how much she was enjoying herself. Sophie had her walls down for the first time in a long time. I could see all the love, lust, desire, need, and happiness in her eyes. I was feeling all that, as well. I truly loved Sophie, and every day I was falling more in love with her. I know that she's the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I leaned in and kiss Sophie. This kiss was so different from our other ones. It was slow and filled with so much love. Our lips moved in sync, and it didn't need to be rushed. It was slow, passionate, full of love, and amazing. I broke the kiss and smiled at Sophie. I know that today is going to be the start of the rest of my life.

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

Dancing with Sian was amazing. I wasn't expecting her to want to dance, but I love that she did. And our kiss was just exhilarating. It was definitely different than our other kisses. There is no doubt in my mind that Sian's it for me. I don't want to be with anyone but her. I never thought that I would say that about anyone at such a young age, but I am. Sian Powers is it for me.

"Do you want some dessert?" I asked, looking at Sian.

"Yes please," smiled Sian.

"Okay, but I need you to close your eyes," I smiled, still looking at Sian.

"Okay," laughed Sian.

I held onto Sian's hand and led her to the backyard. The sun just set so the stars where all out, and the picnic was illuminating under the stars. I put her gift in my back pocket and led her down the rose petal walkway. I stopped us as soon as we hit the blanket. I wrapped my arms around her waist and told her to open her eyes.

"Sophie," gasped Sian, looking at everything. "Baby," continued Sian, crying.

"Don't cry," I said, wiping her tears away.

"I can't believe you did all this," stated Sian, through her tears.

"I wanted to make this a special occasion for the girl that has captured my heart and made me this soft, loving, person," I answered, kissing Sian.

"I love you," cried Sian, returning the kiss.

"I love you, too," I smiled, rubbing her cheek.

"I got you something," smiled Sian, wiping her tears.

"I got you something, as well," I smiled, taking a seat on the blanket.

"You are truly amazing," stated Sian, sitting in between my legs.

"You are, too," I said, taking out Sian's gift. "I hope you like it."

"Here is yours. I hope you like it, as well," smiled Sian, looking at me.

"On three," I laughed.

"One. Two. Three," laughed Sian, looking at me.

'Sian," I stated, looking at the charm bracelet she got me.

"You like it?" she asked, still looking at me.

"I love it," I smiled, kissing her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled, returning the kiss.

"Open yours," I laughed.

"Okay," laughed Sian, opening her gift.

Her face was priceless when she saw the necklace. I knew she loved it by the twinkle in her eyes. She started to cry again. She is a crier when she's happy. I hugged her tightly around the waist, and kissed her neck.

"Happy one year, four months, twenty-two hours, fifty-five minutes, and thirty seconds anniversary, Babe," I whispered, looking at her.

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

Once I saw the necklace and heard the countdown of how long we've been dating, I knew I was ready. Nobody has ever known the precise amount of time we've been dating, except for Sophie. I didn't want to wait any more. I was ready, and I wanted to take the next step of Sophie's and mine's relationship. I took a deep breath, and said the words I know we've been both waiting to hear.

"Soph, I'm ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

_"Soph, I'm ready." _You have no clue how long I've been waiting to hear that. I looked at Sian, and noticed she was being serious. I was thrilled and nervous at the same time. I know I was ready, but I really wanted to make sure she was a hundred percent sure. I couldn't take it if she wasn't. I'd wait for as long as it took her, but she looked so damn sexy that I would need to release myself if she wasn't ready.

"You sure?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm sure. I don't want to wait any longer," she answered, looking at me.

"Okay," I smiled, still looking at her.

"I love you," she smiled, still looking at me.

"I love you, too," I said, kissing her lightly.

"Are we doing it outside?" she asked, confused.

"No," I laughed.

"Okay," she laughed.

I blew out all the candles, and brought our dessert inside since we were having something else for dessert. I closed all the lights downstairs, and led Sian up to the bedroom. I got nervous the closer we got to the room. I don't know why I was so nervous. We've waited and talked about this night for a while now, but I just can't help but be nervous. I didn't feel like this when Adam and I slept together. I just wanted everything to be perfect, and I wanted this to be perfect.

I opened the bedroom door, and let Sian enter first. I closed the door behind me, and looked at Sian. She looked around the room and smiled. I could tell she was nervous, but loved how much of an effort I went through to make our room romantic. I took a deep breath and moved closer to Sian.

"You okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous," she answered, looking at me.

"I am, too. We can wait," I replied, rubbing her cheek.

"We've waited long enough. I'm ready," whispered Sian, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Okay. I love you," I whispered, looking at her.

"I love you, too," she smiled, looking at me.

I kept my hand on Sian's cheek and kissed her. It was a slow kiss just like before. I didn't want to rush anything. I think we were both nervous enough to not want to rush anything. I broke the kiss and looked at Sian. I took another deep breath, and kissed her again lightly. I walked over to my bed, and sat down on my bed. I took a deep breath, and looked at the ground.

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

I saw Sophie walk over to the bed, and take a seat. She was just as nervous as I was, but I think a little worse than me. I loved that she was making sure I wanted to do this. I was ready, and I didn't want to wait. I walked over to Sophie and wrapped my arms around her neck. I stood between her legs, and played with the hair on the back of her neck.

"Baby?" I asked, lifting her chin to look at me.

"Yeah, Babe," she answered, looking at me.

"You okay?" I asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Yeah. I didn't think I would be this nervous," laughed Sophie, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Relax, Baby," I giggled, looking at her.

"I know. Who would have thought you would be the one telling me to relax tonight?" laughed Sophie, looking at me.

"I know," I laughed, still looking at her.

"I do love you, Sian. You mean everything to me, and I won't regret what we are about to do," stated Sophie, still looking at me.

"I love you, too. You're my world, Soph. I won't regret it either," I stated, rubbing her cheek.

"Good," smiled Sophie.

"Yup," I smiled, kissing her.

Sophie smiled into the kiss, and tightened her hold around my waist. I wrapped both my legs around Sophie's waist and straddled her. I deepened the kiss, and ran my fingers through Sophie's hair. She stood up supporting me like nothing, and laid me gently on the bed. Sophie broke the kiss, and looked at me. I ran my hands to the front of her shirt and began unbuttoning it.

Sophie kept eye contact with me the entire time I unbuttoned her shirt. Once I got it completely opened, I slowly removed it from her shoulders. She moved her arms so I could remover it off her. Sophie moved her hand to my cheek and kissed me lightly. I sat up so Sophie would reach the zipper of my dress. I looked at her, and kissed her.

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

Watching Sian unbutton my shirt was such a turn on. She was nervous, but she tried to hide it. I saw Sian leaning against me giving me access to the zipper of her dress. I undid her zipper and looked at her. I felt Sian removing my tang top. I lifted my arms, and let her move it completely. I saw Sian looking at my breasts and biting her lower lip. I removed her dress from her shoulder, and stopped it at her waist. I still had my pants on, so I wanted to at least have her have the same amount of clothes as I did.

Sian moved to my pants and began unzipping them. My breath hitched when I felt her moving them down my hips. I buried my head into the crease of her neck, and began placing light kisses on her shoulder and neck. I removed the rest of Sian's dress at the same time she removed my pants.

I looked at Sian's body, and couldn't believe how gorgeous she is. I know we've seen each other naked before, but I'm taking everything in. Her stomach is so toned, and perfect. Her legs are tanned, toned, and sexy. Her breasts are holy shit amazing. I just want to rip her bra off, and play with them. I was an ass and breast kind of girl, but everything about Sian drew me in.

I looked into Sian's eyes, and saw all the love she had for me in them. I connected our lips, and rubbed her cheek. We had all night, and I didn't intend to rush anything.

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

I broke our kiss, and looked at Sophie. Her body was to die for. Her abs were so toned, tanned, and strong. Her legs were so toned that you could see her muscles. Her arms were toned that you could see her arm muscles when she rested on them. Her shoulder blades were popping out. Sophie was strong and I loved it. Her body proved that she stayed fit and took care of herself.

I looked at Sophie for permission to take off her bra. I needed to see her breasts. Sophie nodded her head, and kissed me. I unclasped her bra and removed the straps from her shoulders. Her bra fell freely down her arms, and my breath hitched when her breasts were fully exposed. I swear her body has no flaws. I moved my lips to each one of her breasts and kissed them.

Sophie connected our lips and unclasped my bra. She moved her kisses to my neck, and began sucking on my weak spot. Sophie moved her kisses down my throat to my breasts. I noticed that she paused. I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted her to kiss every part of my body.

"Sophie, please," I whimpered. Sophie pecked my lips, and then took my left breasts into her mouth and used her right hand to massage my right breast. The pleasure I was feeling was undeniable. I just wanted to feel Sophie inside of me, but I also didn't want this to be rushed. I wanted this to be just as special as Sophie wanted it to be.

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

I released Sian's left breast, and moved onto her right one. Sian was releasing soft moans, and kept pushing me more into her breasts. I couldn't help but smile at the effect I had on her. I moved my kisses back up Sian's body. I placed my arms next to Sian's head and looked at her.

"You okay?" I asked, rubbing Sian's cheek.

"Yeah. Are you?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm perfect," I smiled.

"Me too," smiled Sian.

"You ready to take the next step?" I asked, swallowing loudly.

"Yeah," gulped Sian.

"You sure?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," answered Sian, looking at me.

"I love you, Sian," I stated, still looking at her.

"I love you, too, Sophie," stated Sian, still looking at me.

I kissed Sian, and moved my hands to Sian's hips. I looked at her and made sure that she was okay with what I was going to do next. She nodded her head, and I removed her thong. I looked at Sian, and removed my own thong. There was no going back now.

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

Feeling Sophie's hands lowering down my legs was an amazing feeling. I bent my knees so Sophie could nestle closer to me. She looked at me before she connected our centers. Feeling her center hit mine was sensational. I can't believe I waited so long to do this. Now, I just felt stupid for waiting, but I know that waiting got me to see that I was ready to finally take this step.

Sophie kept her arms on either side of my head, and kept looking at me while we continued to rub our centers together. I wrapped my arms around Sophie's shoulders, and lost my fingers in her hair. I brought my lips up to kiss Sophie's. As soon as our lips met, our tongues battled for dominance. It wasn't a rushed kiss. It was slow and gentle like our moving bodies. I wanted to feel Sophie inside of me.

"Sophie, I…I need you inside me," I moaned, breaking our kiss.

"Okay," gulp Sophie, looking at me.

Sophie kissed me, and rubbed my cheek. I looked at her and she kept eye contact me the entire time she moved her hand down my body. I felt a burning sensation on my skin following down the path that Sophie's hands left on my body. I felt her pause. I looked at her, and saw that she was looking at me.

"You're going to feel a little pain. If it becomes too much, tell me and I'll stop," said Sophie, looking at me. I just nodded my head. Sophie leaned down and kissed my lips. I felt Sophie enter one finger into my center. I did feel a little pain when she entered her finger into me. Sophie stopped and looked at me to see if I was okay. I nodded and told her to continue.

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

I wanted to warn Sian of the unpleasant sensation she would feel when I first entered her. I wanted to make this as easy on her more than anything. I wasn't warned, but I wanted to make this enjoyable for her. I started a slow motion waited to see how she would react. I saw she was in pain so I stopped. I didn't want to hurt her. I kissed her while I started a slow motion again.

I broke the kiss and looked at her. Her facial expression was softening and I was seeing pleasure being to show. I quickened my pace a little bit, but not too much. I heard Sian releasing soft moans, and I couldn't help but smiled. I was making her do that. I was pleasing her. I was glad we waited.

"Soph, faster please," moaned Sian. I did what I was told and quickened my pace. I connected our lips, and inserted another figure. I kept up a medium pace, and moved my kisses down to her neck. I sucked, bit, and soothed her neck. I heard her whimpering, as I quickened my pace again.

"Fuck," moaned Sian.

"You okay?" I asked, kissing her.

"Yeah…fuck baby," moaned Sian. I have to say, I love this side of Sian. It's a turn on.

"Mmm baby," she moaned again, rubbing my back. I quickened my pace again, and felt Sian buckling her hips against my hand. I began rocking my hips into her adding to the sensation. I saw a smile spread across her face. She was enjoying herself, and I couldn't be happier.

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

Oh My God! Sophie was amazing with her fingers. I know she was being careful, and I loved that. I was feeling this building sensation inside me, and I know I was close. I loved Sophie, and I loved this.

"Fuck…faster," I moaned. Sophie added another finger, and quickened her pace. I felt her fingers entering and leaving my body at a quicker pace than when we first started. I was sweating from what Sophie was doing to me. God, did I love it. I buckled my hips against her fingers. The sensation was building up and I know I was going to explode.

"Soph…Baby…I'm close," I moaned, tightening my hold on her shoulders. I felt Sophie withdraw her fingers from me, and then reenter then slower. She curled her fingers and that just drove me crazy.

"Aargghhh baby," I moaned, tightening my hold on her shoulders.

"Sophhh," I whimpered, as she withdrew and entered her fingers again and curled them. Fuck I could just pass out right now.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKK SOPHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as I dug my nails into Sophie's shoulders.

"Fuck," moaned Sophie, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Baby," I whimpered, begging for her to enter me once one. Sophie entered her fingers deep into me and curled them.

"SOOOOOOPPPPPPHHHHIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" I screamed, as I came all over Sophie's fingers. I felt Sophie rest on top of me. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, as well. She kept her fingers inside of me until my orgasm was completed. I lifted her head to face me, and I kissed her passionately. I loved her more than anything. I hugged her close to me, and kissed her shoulder. I looked at her back and saw that I broke the skin. I pecked her lips, and looked at her.

"You okay?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm over the moon," I smiled, looking at her.

"I don't regret this," she stated, rubbing my cheek.

"I don't either," I smiled, rubbing her back.

"I love you," she cried, looking at me.

"I love you, too," I cried, hugging her.

"I'm sorry. That was just amazing, and I can't believe it," she stated, wiping her tears.

"I can't believe it either, but that was the best thing in the world," I stated, looking at her.

"Let's get some sleep," smiled Sophie, looking at me.

"What about you?" I asked. I wanted to please her.  
"We can do it in the morning. I'm knacked," she laughed, getting off of me.

"Okay," I laughed.

"Night, Babe," whispered Sophie, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

"Night, Baby," I whispered, cuddling into Sophie.

I stayed awake for a few minutes. I felt Sophie's breathing has softened so I knew she was asleep. I connected our fingers. I was thrilled. I gave myself to the only girl I ever loved, and wanted to spent the rest of my life with. I cuddled into Sophie's front. I felt her tighten her hold around my waist. I smiled and feel asleep the happiest girl in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

Waking up the next morning all I could think about was last night. It was amazing. Sophie took me to a new high in our relationship, and I couldn't be happier. She was so gentle, caring, and yet demanding. I was happy we took this step. Now, I just wanted to spend all day in bed, but I don't know how Sophie would feel about that. She probably wouldn't care. See what this girl has unleashed from me?

I know I had to return what Sophie did to me last night this morning. I've never slept with anyone so I won't know what to do, but I want to make Sophie feel like I did last night. She needs a release. I can remember some of what Sophie was doing, but I was in heaven. God, I was getting turned on just thinking of it.

I felt Sophie kiss my shoulder. I turned around to face her. She looks so peaceful in the morning. I loved her more than anything. Wow! I am one soppy git, and I thought Sophie was bad. I kissed Sophie, and looked at her.

"Morning beautiful," stated Sophie, returning the kiss.

"Morning gorgeous," I stated, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, looking at me.

"Amazing," I answered, looking at her. "You?"

"Same," smiled Sophie. "Are you sore?"

"Nope. I feel fine," I answered, still looking at her.

"Okay," smiled Sophie, kissing me.

"Hmm. I love you," I smiled, returning the kiss.

"I love you, too," stated Sophie, rubbing my back. I loved when she did this.

"Last night was amazing," I said, resting my head on Sophie's chest.

"Yeah it was," smiled Sophie, looking at me.

"I want to repay you for it," I said, looking at her.

"If you're not ready, you don't have to," stated Sophie, still looking at me.

"I want too. I just don't know what to do," I whispered, still looking at her.

"Just do what feels natural," replied Sophie, rubbing my cheek.

"Okay," I whispered, playing with her fingers.

"Straddle me," whispered Sophie, looking at me.

"Okay," I stated, straddling her.

"Kiss me, and just go with it," answered Sophie, still looking at me.

I took a deep breath, and looked at Sophie. I wanted to make her feel like I felt last night. I took her advice and just went with what felt right.

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

I could tell Sian was nervous. She's never done this before so I get where she was coming from. I was the same way last night. I know I've been sexually frustrated, but I could wait. Sian wanted to please me so I was going to let her. Last night was amazing, and I know she wanted to repay me last night, but I was knacked. I also wanted last night to be her night. I could wait until now to have my release.

Sian lowered her lips towards mine. I closed the gap between us. The kiss was slow and full of passion. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I granted her access. Our tongues battled for dominance. I let her be in control of the kiss. I moved my hands to her breasts, and began massaging them. She released a little moan, and deepened the kiss. I could listen to her moan all day.

I moved my hands to Sian's hips. I gently rubbed her hipbone. Sian began to rub our centers together. I was wet, but so was she. God, this was amazing. I could do this all day.

I moved my hands to Sian's ass and gave it a little squeeze. She moaned, as well as me. I felt Sian begin to move her hips against my center a little more roughly. God, this felt amazing.

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

God Sophie was such a tease. I wanted to please her, yet she was groping me. I removed her hands from my ass, and connected them above her head. I deepened our kiss, again, and began rubbing our centers together roughly. I was so turned on.

I broke the kiss and began moving my kisses down her jaw. I sucked on her pulse point. I unconnected our fingers, and moved one hand to her cheek and the other to her breasts. I massaged her right breast while I continued to suck on her neck. I heard her release a moan, and I smiled. I loved that I was making her respond this way.

I unconnected my lips from her neck, and began kissing down her neck to her breasts. I took her left nipple in my mouth and sucked on it until it was hard. I gave it one last peck, and moved onto her right breast. I did the same to her right nipple as I did to her left. Hearing Sophie moan was now one of my new favorite things on this planet.

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

Sian was amazing with her mouth. I swear I could cum by her just sucking on my neck and breasts. She is just increasing the wetness that is already between my legs. I just wanted her to be inside me before I went crazy. I swear I'm going to explode if she sucks on my nipples anymore.

"Sian, please," I moaned. I couldn't take this anymore.

"What?" she asked, devilishly. I swear she knows how bad I want her.

"I need you inside me," I answered, looking at her.

"Okay," gulped Sian, looking at me.

"Just go with the flow," I stated, kissing her.

"Okay," smiled Sian, kissing me.

I deepened the kiss, and felt Sian moving one of her hands down my body. I instantly felt the goose bumps. I loved the effect she had on me. I felt Sian pause when she reached my center. I know this was new to her, and I didn't want to rush her. My thoughts instantly stopped when I felt Sian enter one finger into my center. OH MY GOD! I LOVE THIS GIRL!

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

I felt Sophie's body release goose bumps along the path my fingers left down her body. I saw her looking at me when I paused. I know she wouldn't pressure me, but I wanted to please her. I know she was going to stop me if I wasn't ready, but I was ready. I took a deep breath and inserted one finger into her wet folds. God was she wet. I started a small pace and looked at Sophie.

Her facial expressions were sexy as fuck. You could see the pleasure written all over her face. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was doing that to her. Sophie was releasing soft moans. I continued my pace a little faster, and connected my lips to her neck. I could feel her moans vibrate under my lips.

"Shit!" moaned Sophie, as I quickened my pace a little faster. "That feels so goooood." I inserted another finger, and picked up my pace. I connected our lips, and felt Sophie wrap one arm around my neck and the other around my hips. I felt her started to rock her hips against my fingers. I smiled into our kiss, and quickened my pace.

"Fucking hell, Sian," moaned Sophie. I loved how vocal she was. It was a turn on, and it showed I was doing something right. I inserted a third finger, and felt Sophie smiled at the pleasure she was getting.

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

Fucking hell was Sian good at what she was doing. I felt her add a third finger, and that sent me over the moon. I could feel how wet Sian was, and I wanted to please her at the same time. I know she would get caught off guard, but I wanted to make this memorable. I moved the hand I had around her waist to her center, and slowly inserted two fingers.

"Sophie," moaned Sian. I know I caught her off guard, but hey. We're both going to cum today. Sian quickened her pace, as well as did I. I heard her release soft moans, and rock against my fingers. This was definitely one of the best days of my life. I felt Sian curl her fingers inside of me. I was close, and boy was she too.

"Sian," I moaned, quickening my pace inside of her.

"Soph," whimpered Sian, rested her head against my neck.

"I'm almost there. Just go with it, Babe," I moaned, curling my fingers inside of her. She was close.

"Baby," moaned Sian, curling her fingers inside of me.

"Fuck!" I moaned, loudly while plunging my fingers deep inside Sian.

"SOOOPPPHHH," screamed Sian, curling her fingers one more time inside of me.

"SIIIAAAANNN," I screamed, as I hit my orgasm.

"SOPHIEEEEE," screamed Sian, as she came all over my fingers.

I felt Sian collapse on top of me. All you heard was our heavy breathing. I removed my fingers from inside of Sian, and cuddled her to my side. I kissed her forehead, and let her catch her breath. That was the best orgasm I ever had. Sian removed her fingers from inside me, and kissed me lightly on the lips. I removed the hair that fell over her face, and put it behind her ear. Nothing could wreck this moment right now.

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

I loved Sophie so much. The fact that we just made love at the same time was amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better morning than right now. She has made me cum twice in less than twenty-four hours, but I wasn't complaining. She never let anything be about her, but I was glad we shared this incredible moment together. I kissed Sophie, and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You couldn't let this one time be about you," I laughed, kissing her neck.

"Nope," she laughed. "I wanted this morning to be about us, and it was," continued Sophie, smiling.

"It was incredible," I whispered, looking at her.

"Yes, it was, and you were incredible. You sure you've never done this before?" asked Sophie, giggling.

"I'm sure," I laughed, still looking at her.

"You could have fooled me," smiled Sophie, looking at me.

"I love you," I stated, rubbing Sophie's cheek.

"I love you, too, and nothing is going to change that," stated Sophie, still looking at me.

"Good," I smiled, pecking Sophie's lips. "I need a shower."

"So do I," stated Sophie, returning the peck on the lips.

"Care you join me?" I asked, playing with her fingers. "I just want to be close to you."

"Of course," smiled Sophie. "Come on."

We both got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. We took a shower together, and it was amazing. We didn't need sex to show each other we cared about one another, but it was a bonus. I swear Sophie has unleashed a sex machine. Once out of the shower, we dried up and got dressed in a pair of sweats.

I walked over to the bed, and saw a little blood stain. I know it wasn't from my period because I had it last week, and Sophie had hers two weeks ago. Sophie saw my confusion and explained that the blood was from me because it was my first time. I was embarrassed, but Sophie told me not to worry. She said it happens to everyone. We changed her sheets, and made her bed with clean sheets.

We went downstairs, and made ourselves lunch. We cuddled up together, and enjoyed the rest of our day in each other's arms. I wish I didn't have to go home tomorrow. I wish this was my home, but I don't know how Sophie would react to that. No better way to find out than to ask, right?

"Baby?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, Babe," she answered, looking at me.

"Have you ever thought about us, I don't know, living together?" I asked, playing with my fingers.

"Yes, I have. I think about it all the time," answered Sophie, connecting our fingers. "Do you?"

"Yes," I answered, looking at her.

"Sian, I want us to live together, but your dad might kill me if he finds out I'm taking his little girl away from him," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"He's barely home. I live there by myself. He's surprised I'm home half the time," I replied, still looking at her.

"You do spend most nights here anyways, and half your wardrobe is here," laughed Sophie, still looking at me.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, playing with her fingers.

"It means we're going to be living together here," answered Sophie, smiling.

I tackled Sophie with a hug and kissed her face multiple times. Sophie laughed, and held me close to her. I was truly in love with Sophie, and nothing was going to change that. I know we had the same feelings for each other, and that this was a big step for us. I couldn't be happier than I am now. I cuddled back into Sophie's side, and felt her kiss my hair. My life was complete.

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

I just asked Sian to move in with me, and I couldn't be happier. I've wanted to ask her for some time now, but have always chickened out. One was fear of rejection, and two was fear of her dad. I loved Sian more than anything, and I know she felt the same about me. I wanted to have a future with her, so why not start by taking the first step and move in together to see how it will work out? I had everything I ever worked hard for. I had a nice apartment, a great job, and an amazing girlfriend to share everything with. I couldn't ask for anything better.


	11. Chapter 11

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V**

Waking up in the morning with Sian in my arms is amazing. I can't wait to do it every day. Today, we are going to move her out of her dad's and into mine. I was excited to move her in, but I was also dreading what her dad would say. I know Sian says he's away on a business trip, but he could come back early. I don't know what's worse. Having Sian's dad kill me for taking his daughter away from his home, or having her dad kill me for taking her virginity. Either way I'm dead in the eyes of this man.

I felt Sian waking up. She turned around to face me, and gave me a lingering kiss. I think she knows I'm nervous about this move. I wanted to live with her, and have wanted to live with her since I got this place. The only factors that stopped me were her dad and Jessica, when Sian was dating her. I needed a beer. You know the saying, its five o'clock somewhere? Well, it's five o'clock in my head.

"Morning," whispered Sian, pulling me from my alcoholic thoughts.

"Morning," I whispered, looking at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"Just thinking," I answered, looking at the ceiling. I had nice ceilings. Can you tell I'm nervous? No? Hello! I'm talking about ceilings. Get with me people. I'm as nervous as I was when I first took my driving test, except this time I didn't hit plastic cones.

"About what?" asked Sian, rubbing my stomach.

"About how your dad is going to murder me when he finds out your moving in with me, and that we slept together," I answered, looking at her.

"He won't murder you," said Sian, looking at me.

"Your dad hates me, Sian. He almost hit me with his car when I picked you up the last time we hung out," I stated, still looking at Sian.

"Forget him. He means nothing," said Sian, still looking at me.

"He's your dad, Babe. I don't want to make this hard," I stated, rubbing Sian's back.

"Baby, I don't care about what he has to say. I'm nineteen. I can do whatever and whoever I want. He is never home, and I'm tired of being home alone. He doesn't care or want me there," stated Sian, interlocking our free hand. "Why am I going to be home, when my dad doesn't even want me there?"

"True. I just don't want your dad coming after me and killing me," I stated, rubbing Sian's hand.

"He won't," stated Sian, kissing me.

"Okay," I whispered, returning the kiss.

"Let's get ready to move me in," smiled Sian, getting out of bed.

"Go shower," I said, snuggling back into my pillow.

"Care to join me?" asked Sian, nibbling on my earlobe.

"You, Sian Powers, are a sex machine," I stated, raising one eyebrow.

"It's what you do to me," she answered, looking at me.

"Let's shower than," I smirked.

Sian and I made our way to the bathroom and had a very steamy shower, if you catch my drift. After many hours, we finally got out of the shower and dressed to move Sian in. We got into our cars and drove to Sian's dad's place. He wasn't home which I was very grateful for. Sian and I made our way to her room and packed up whatever she had left to pack. We piled everything into our cars, and went back inside to lock up. We were about to leave when Sian's dad pulled up. My worst nightmare just came true.

"What's going on?" asked Vinnie, Sian's dad.

"I'm just moving in with Sophie," answered Sian, taking hold of my hand. To say I was nervous, was an understatement. I saw that Vinnie was giving me the evil eye. Man did this man really hate me.

"And why are you doing that?" he asked, looking at us.

"Because we love each other, and are dating. Plus, you're never home so I'm going to live with my girlfriend because she actually wants me around," Sian answered, looking at her dad.

"Don't come back when she breaks up with you," stated Vinnie, giving me the evils again.

"I'm not going to end it with your daughter. I love her more than anything. I'd do anything for her," I stated, looking at Vinnie.

"Good because she will need it. She's never allowed back into this house again," stated Vinnie, looking at us.

"She doesn't need you. She has me," I stated, walking with Sian towards our cars.

Sian and I got into our cars and headed back to my place. We unloaded our cars, and unpacked all her stuff and got settled. I made us a lift dinner, and then we cuddled together on the sofa enjoying our new apartment together. I couldn't believe how Vinnie talked to Sian. It makes me wonder if he talked to her like that on a daily basis.

"Babe, did your dad talk to you like that every day?" I asked, rubbing her arm.

"Yes. Not a day went by that one nice thing came out of his mouth," Sian answered, looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, looking at her. "You don't deserve to be spoken to like that."  
"I know, but I just got so use to it," cried Sian, cuddling into me.

"You are never going back there. I'm not allowing it, and nobody talks that way to my girl," I stated, wiping her tears away.

"I love you so much," stated Sian, kissing me.

"I love you more than anything," I said, returning the kiss.

"Thank you for sticking up to my dad," whispered Sian, cuddling back into my side.

"I'll always defend you," I stated, kissing her forehead.

"I know," smiled Sian.

"Come on. Let's go to bed," I said, turning off the TV.

"Our bed," smiled Sian.

"Our bed," I repeated.

Sian and I made our way upstairs to our new bedroom. Everything was new to Sian and I. It was my apartment, but now it was Sian and mine's. I loved the sound of that. We both got changed into our pajamas, and then got into bed. Sian cuddled into me, as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I was going to protect Sian until my very last breath on this planet. Nothing was going to take me away from her. Not now. Not ever.


	12. Chapter 12

SIAN'S P.O.V

Living with Sophie has been amazing. We wake up, get ready for our days, eat breakfast together, and then leave the apartment together. College was almost over for winter break. I was so excited. It meant more time for Sophie and I to spend together, and time to relax and not worry about college work. Sophie has a paid vacation coming up around the same time I have my winter break. I couldn't wait. Just me and my girl, together, with no interruptions.

I haven't heard from my dad since I moved in with Sophie. He never did care about me. He was stuck with me when my mom walked out on us. I rarely hear from my mom, and I guess it just shows how much she cares about me. Sophie is the one and only good thing I have in my life. I'm just lucky I have such an amazing girl in my life.

Sophie and I have done a lot of talking about our future. We both agreed that we wanted to have a family and spend forever together. I was glad that Sophie and I saw eye to eye on that. I know we may be young, but I know that we mean what we say to each other. I've never thought about the future until I was with Sophie. With Jessica, I just couldn't wait for the weekend so I could see Sophie. Now that I have Sophie, I don't need anything else. Life was great, and I couldn't help but thank Sophie for that.

Sophie was at work and I had the day off from college. I decided I wanted to do something special for Sophie. She has been amazing, and I want to return it by making us a special dinner. I've never cooked for anyone before, so I don't know how well it will come out. I wanted to try for Sophie. She deserves the best, and I want to give it to her. I know her favorite food is lasagna, so I was going to make it for us.

I needed to go to the store to get everything I would need. I got my keys, and headed to the store. I got everything I needed and went home to make my girl a romantic dinner. I wanted to talk about something serious with Sophie tonight. I know that we both agreed on having a family, and I wanted to know when she thought of having one. I know we're young, but I see myself with a large family. I want a family with Sophie. I hope she feels the same.

Time was vastly approaching five o'clock and I know Sophie was do home any minute. I had the table set, and I changed into something a little sexier. I just wanted to look good especially if dinner turned out horribly wrong. I heard the front door open, and knew Sophie was home. I dimmed the light, and put on some soft music. Sophie made her way towards the kitchen. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Babe, what's this?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"I wanted to make you dinner. I wanted to treat you for once," I replied, looking at her.

"Aww…that's really sweet, babe," smiled Sophie, hugging me. "You look drop dead gorgeous."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Anytime," stated Sophie, kissing me.

"I love you," I stated, returning the kiss.

"I love you, too," smiled Sophie, looking at me.

"Sit down so we can eat," I stated, walking Sophie towards the table.

"I want something else first," whispered Sophie, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Baby," I smiled.

"What?" asked Sophie, kissing me below my earlobe. She knew it drove me crazy, but that didn't stop her from doing it.

"Let's have dinner, and then you can have me all you want," I stated, turning around to face her.

"Fine," sighed Sophie, sitting at the dinner table.

I poured us each a glass of wine, and then took my seat. I was relentless to see how my cooking turned out. I waited for Sophie to take a bite of dinner before I took my own. I wanted to see her facial expression before I tried it. No, I was not using my girlfriend as a genie pig. I saw Sophie take a bite of her dinner and she didn't make a face. She took another bite, and she seemed to be enjoying it. I took a deep breath and tried it myself. It tasted pretty damn good if I say so myself. I'm not a bad cook.

We small talked, and enjoyed the rest of our dinner. It was really romantic to just be sitting at the table, having dinner, quietly, together. I knew I wanted to do this for the rest of my life. I needed to pull myself together if I wanted to ask Sophie the one question I wanted to know the answer too. It was either now or never, but I also didn't want to wreck what we had going for us. I just needed to ask and see what would happen.

"Baby?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," answered Sophie, looking at me.

"You remember us talking the other day about our future?" I asked, looking at Sophie.

"Yeah," answered Sophie, confused.

"Well, I was thinking," I paused.

"What about?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"I was thinking of having a baby," I answered, looking at Sophie.

"When?" asked Sophie, shocked.

"Soon," I answered, looking at the table.

"How soon?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"A few months soon," I answered, looking at Sophie. I know it was a serious topic, but I know I was ready for a family with Sophie. Sophie had a look of shock on her face. I hope I didn't make her want to run for the hills.


	13. Chapter 13

SOPHIE'S POV

A baby? I know we've talked about our future, and Sian has said she wants a big family. I want a big family, as well, but I feel like we're so young to have a baby. Sian is still in college, and I'm busy with work. We both have a break coming up, but is that really the time to plan for a baby?

Don't get me wrong. I want a family, future, and life with Sian. I want that more than anything, but I don't think right now is a good time. I need to talk to Sian. If she still wants a family after she's done with school, I will more than gladly obliged. Just right now, I'm a little taken back by everything. I want a family, and I hope Sian understands where I'm coming from.

"Babe?" I asked, looking at Sian.

"Yeah," replied Sian, looking at me.

"You know that I want a family, right?" I asked, still looking at Sian.

"Yeah," replied Sian, confused.

"But do you think now would be a right time to have one?" I asked, wiping my hands on my pants.

"What do you mean?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"I'm just thinking that right now isn't a great time to be trying for a family. I want to have one more than anything, but I think we should wait. You are almost done with college. You have another semester, and I'm busy with work right now. I know we both have a vacation coming up, but I don't think it's enough time to start trying to have a baby," I answered, looking at Sian.

"I know, but we both want a big family and to fulfill our dream of a big family I thought we could start now," Sian said, still looking at me.

"I know, and we will start soon. I want to start soon, as well, but what if we wait until you graduate from college?" I asked, taking hold of Sian's hand and interlocking our fingers.

"I am almost done, and I do have a job lined up after I graduate," stated Sian, playing with my fingers.

"I know, and I won't be as busy with work. That way if we wait another six months or so we can talk more about it, figure out who will carry the baby, and everything that comes with a baby," I stated, rubbing Sian's hand.

"True, and I think I want to carry the baby," smiled Sian, looking at me.

"A little you running around would be amazing," I smiled, rubbing Sian's cheek.

"We'll wait until after I'm done with college and you are less busy at work. I can't wait to have a family with you," smiled Sian, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Me either. I love you," I stated, kissing Sian.

"I love you, too," stated Sian, returning the kiss.

"I think we should at least practice for a baby," I smirked, looking at Sian.

"Is that so?" asked Sian, biting her lower lip.

"Mhm. What better way than to practice?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I couldn't agree more," whispered Sian, kissing me.

"Where would you want to practice, Mommy to be?" I whispered, returning the kiss.

"Bedroom," stated Sian, looking at me.

"Let's go," I whispered, looking at Sian.

We made our way to our bedroom to practice for our upcoming child. We both knew we couldn't get pregnant, but it didn't hurt to have some fun. I wanted to bring a baby into this world the right way, and I had a few little tricks up my sleeves that nobody knows about. What are they? You'll have to wait and see.


	14. Chapter 14

**SIAN'S POV**

Talking to Sophie about starting a family was nerve wracking, but I'm glad she shared her views with me. We are both on vacation, and it has been nothing but relaxing. Waking up every morning in Sophie's arms was amazing. We'd relax in bed for a while, talk more about starting our family, "practice" if you catch my drift, and then enjoy our day together. We went away for the weekend last week and it was so romantic. Sophie has a soft side nobody but myself ever sees. I love it, and am glad I'm the only one who ever sees it.

About our little weekend getaway. Sophie did it as a complete surprise. She said it was one of my many Christmas gifts this year. She spoils me rotten. I tell her not to, but she never listens. Her excuse is "you're my girl, and I'm going to shower you with as many gifts as I want. I want to see a smile on your face every day I'm with you." Told you she had a soft side. Anyways. Back to our weekend getaway.

Sophie told me the morning of our trip we were going away. She gave me three hours to pack and be ready to leave. Sophie knows me. She knows I can't pack in three hours, but I managed somehow. We got into her car and headed to our destination. It was a long car ride. My butt started going numb, and I don't think I stopped complaining once. How Sophie put up with me I'll never know. As we got closer to our destination, Sophie handed me a blind fold and told me to put it on. I argued with her, but I agreed after Sophie promised I'd like the surprise. I felt Sophie leave the car, and open my door. She told me to stay put, and I did. After what felt like forever, Sophie returned and led me to our destination. She whispered for me to open my eyes and I did. I was gob smacked. We had a little cabin that had a private lake, and looked out into an amazing view of mountains. I couldn't believe it. Nothing was around us besides nature. It was very relaxing. We relaxed, had a romantic dinner, and talked about starting our family. We agreed I'd give birth to the first child, and Sophie would give birth to second one. After that we'd alternate giving birth. I'm so glad we're doing this. It seems surreal, but I could tell Sophie was just as excited as I am about this.

Sophie was just getting out of the shower. We were going to meet Rosie and Jason for lunch. It would be the first time we've seen them as a couple. We've been dating for a while, but we still haven't told Sophie's parents. My dad, of course, found out, but other than that Sophie's family was out of the loop. It was going to be interesting.

"Baby?" I asked, looking at Sophie.

"Yeah, Babe," replied Sophie, walking around the room in her towel. That is such an amazing view. I'm so glad I get to see her this way. Don't you dare being thinking of my girl. I will hurt you. Don't you even dare.

"Do you think Rosie and Jason will accept us being together?" I asked, still looking at Sophie.

"Yeah. She's crazy. She'll probably think we're joking at first, but once she sees us she'll know it's true," answered Sophie, looking at me.

"Do you think she'll tell your parents?" I asked, looking at my fingers.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I know is that I love you, want to be with you, and I can't wait to send the rest of my life with you," stated Sophie, sitting in front of me.

"I love you, too," I smiled.

"Go get ready, Babe," whispered Sophie, kissing me. "Rosie will be late, but we can get an early start."

"All right, Baby," I laughed, returning the kiss.

"Babe?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"Yeah," I answered, looking at her.

"You look beautiful," stated Sophie, smiling.

"You're too good for me," I blushed.

"No, I'm not. You're too good for me," stated Sophie.

"I love you so much," I whispered, hugging her.

"I love you, too," whispered Sophie, returning the hug. "Go get ready."

I did as I was told and got ready. When I was done with my shower, Sophie was already dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. She looked amazing in jeans. They showed off her amazing legs and fantastic ass. I need to calm down or I will need a cold shower. I got dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. I put on Sophie's leather jacket and went downstairs to find my shoes.

I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist. I know

Sophie could never resist me when I wore her clothes or in general. I felt her place kisses on the back of my neck. I started giggling whenever she did this. I was very ticklish and Sophie knew this.

"Baby," I giggled.

"You look so good in my clothes," she whispered, while placing another kiss on the back of my neck.

"Well, they are really comfy," I stated, rubbing her arms.

"Hmm...well, I know what else to get you for Christmas," stated Sophie, tightening her hold around my waist.

"You spoil me," I stated, leaning into Sophie.

"I love spoiling you," whispered Sophie, kissing my cheek.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked, looking at Sophie.

"I already have my gift," answered Sophie, looking at me.

"Aww...you're so sweet, but you are getting something," I stated, still looking at Sophie.

"Get me whatever you think I'd like, but you are all I need," stated Sophie, still looking at me.

"Okay," I stated, smiling.

"Let's get going because if we don't I will not be held responsible for what we will be doing instead," stated Sophie, releasing me.

"Okay," I laughed.

We put our sneakers on and headed to meet Rosie and Jason for lunch. Sophie drove to the restaurant, while I played with her fingers. I was a little nervous about this lunch. Rosie would be the first person on Sophie's side of the family to know about our relationship. I know it wouldn't change how Sophie and I thought of our relationship, but it would be nice to have at least some family support.

As we pulled up to the restaurant, we noticed Jason's car was in the parking lot. We got out of the car, and headed inside. Sophie took hold of my hand and never let go of it. I couldn't help but smile. She wasn't going to hide us, and I was happy. When we reached the table, Sophie pulled out my chair and waited for me to take my seat before she took hers. I'm telling you, my girl is a true gentlewoman.

Rosie just looked at us and returned to looking at her menu. Sophie leaned over to me, and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her, and looked at my menu. We ordered our lunch and sat in silence. Sophie put her arm around me, and kissed my cheek. I looked at Rosie and saw she was smiling. I looked at Sophie and kissed her cheek.

"So, what's going on with you two?" asked Rosie, looking at Sophie and I.

"I don't know what you're talking about," stated Sophie, sarcastically.

"Don't be smart with me," stated Rosie, looking at Sophie.

"If you are asking about why I have my arm around Sian, am kissing her cheek, and pulled her chair out before she sat down, it's because Sian is my girlfriend," answered Sophie, looking at Rosie.

"What?" asked Rosie, confused.

"Sian is my girlfriend. As in, we kiss, hold each other, we talk about our future, and live together," replied Sophie, still looking at her sister.

"You're a lesbian?! The both of you," stated Rosie, loudly.

"Yes, Rosie, we are. Now, can you lower your voice," I stated, looking at Rosie.

"Sorry. It's just I'm so happy for you two. My baby sister has a girlfriend," smiled Rosie, clapping her hands.

"Shut up, Rosie," stated Sophie, rubbing my back.

"She's just happy, Baby," I said, looking at Sophie.

"I know, Babe," smiled Sophie, looking at me.

"Jason, they call each other babe and baby. It's so cute," stated Rosie, slapping Jason's arm repeatedly.

"I see that, Babe," laughed Jason.

"Do mom and dad know?" asked Rosie, looking at us.

"Rosie, I moved out at eighteen. Of course they don't know Sian and I are together," answered Sophie.

"Are you going to tell them?" asked Rosie, still looking us.

"No. Why should I?" asked Sophie, looking at Rosie.

"Because they are our parents," answered Rosie.

"They didn't approve of me being gay that's why I moved out. I don't think them know I'm with Sian will change that. We're happy, and that's all that matters," answered Sophie, still looking at Rosie.

"But," stated Rosie.

"No buts, Rosie. We're happy together. Nobody needs to kill our joy. We are working on having a family and future together. Sian's dad doesn't approve of us, and that is hard enough on her. I'm not going to let our parents rejection affected her, as well. She doesn't deserve her," stated Sophie.

I rubbed Sophie's thigh to calm her down. I know she's been worked up about my dad not respecting my decision to be with her. I knew she would open up about it sooner or later. Sophie looked at me. I pecked her lips and told her relax. I know Sophie didn't care if she had no family support. She cared about me, and wanted me to have supporting parents. It didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that I had Sophie, and she had me. I didn't need anything but Sophie in my life. As long as I had her, my life was complete.

We ate the rest of our lunch in silence. I kept my hand on Sophie's thigh to relax her. Sophie interlocked our fingers after we finished eating. Sophie paid for her and mine share of lunch while Jason paid for Rosie and himself. We left the restaurant and headed to our cars. Rosie stopped Sophie and I from getting in our car. She pulled Sophie in for a hug and whispered how happy she was for us. I was glad we had someone's support. We got in our car and went back home to enjoy the rest of our day relaxing in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**SOPHIE'S POV**

Lunch with Rosie and Jason went better than I thought it would have gone. I was glad she supported us. I really didn't care if I had no family support. I only cared about Sian having some support from her family. She deserves to have family support. She is this amazing girl, who has the worst family support from her parents ever. She has me, but I wish she had some sort of approval from her parents. It wouldn't happen, but it would be a Christmas miracle.

Sian and I are going to finish our Christmas shopping alone today. I needed to pick up one of my gifts that I purchased a few days ago in a few hours, and then get her something else. I know I've already surprised her with a weekend getaway, but I wanted to make this Christmas for us special. I want it to be remembered.

I know this Christmas was going to be big for us. Well, for me anyways. I know Sian is it for me. I know that I will never feel what I feel for her for anyone else. She's my soul mate, my rock, my world, my angel, and my everything. You only feel like this once in your lifetime, and I feel this way about Sian. I can't imagine my life with anyone but her. I know we may be young considering I'm twenty-one and Sian is nineteen, but I know what I want for the rest of my life. And Sian is all I'll ever need.

"What you thinking about?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"The same thing I think about every day of my life. You," I answered, looking at her.

"You're so cliché sometimes," giggled Sian, still looking at me.

"Fine. Next time I'll say I'm thinking of Alex Morgan. She's cute," I answered, knowing this will drive Sian mad.

"What?" asked Sian, confused.

"Alex Morgan. You know that young girl who plays for Team USA, and scored some awesome goals during the World Cup this year. The team that beat Brazil, which was totally thrilling, and made it to the finals, but lost in PKs because the referee was lame verse Japan," I answered, looking at Sian. I'm a total soccer junkie so don't be hating.

"You were looking at other girls while we watched the games together?" asked Sian, sitting up in bed.

"Well, Hope and Alex are cute," I replied, knowing Sian was two seconds away from smothering me with her pillow.

"Are you serious?!" yelled Sian, pushing me away from her. Told you she would go mad.

"What?" I asked, smirking.

"You were looking at other girls with me in the same room, in your arms, watching a sport we both like, but you were checking out the players," replied Sian, getting out of bed.

"Sian," I stated, getting out of bed.

"What?" yelled Sian, turning around to look at me.

"You are so damn sexy when you're jealous," I answered, looking at her.

"What?" asked Sian, confused.

"Do you really think I'd look at anyone else?" I asked, walking closer to her.

"No," answered Sian, looking at me. "But you were talking like you were looking at them."

"Babe, I don't need to look at anyone else because I have God's greatest creation in my life. You are the only girl for me. You should have known I was just messing with you," I stated, wrapping my arms around Sian's waist.

"How?" asked Sian, wrapping get arms around my neck.

"Because I called them cute. If I say someone is cute I'm messing with you. They have nothing on you. You are gorgeous, breathtaking, amazing, sexy, and the only girl I have eyes for," I answered, pulling Sian closer to me.

"Soph," blushed Sian.

"I love you and only you, Sian Powers. Don't ever doubt that," I stated, kissing Sian.

"I love you and only you, as well, Sophie Webster," stated Sian, returning the kiss.

"Let's get ready so we can finish up our Christmas shopping. We really are last minute people," I joked.

"Yeah we are," laughed Sian.

"Come on, Babe. I feel like I should make it up to you for making you jealous," I winked, looking at Sian.

"I think you should," smiled Sian.

"Mmm...Maybe I should make you jealous more often," I whispered, kissing Sian.

"See where that gets you, if you continue," stated Sian, returning the kiss.

"Where?" I asked, curiously.

"The sofa," answered Sian, walking to the bathroom.

"I don't like that," I answered, following Sian.

"Then, don't do it again," laughed Sian.

"Yes, ma'am," I stated, laughing.

"You're whipped," laughed Sian, looking at me.

"I'll show you who's whipped," I stated, closing the bathroom door.

Sian and I showered together and in the end it proved I wasn't whipped. I was just dominant in some areas, and the bedroom and shower were my strong points as well as other factors that only Sian knows about. After we finished our shower, we got dressed and made our way downstairs to have some breakfast. We talked a little about what we were going to do today since we were spending it apart. Once everything was cleaned up, we left the apartment and headed our own ways.

I headed to the clothing store to get Sian some of the clothes I wear considering she wears my clothes more than I do. After that I headed to the one place I couldn't wait to see how what I got turned out. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car. I walked into the store and headed to the counter.

"Hi. How are you today?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"I'm good thank you. And you?" I asked.

"I'm good thank you. What can I get for you today?" asked the lady.

"I'm here to pick up my order," I answered, taking out my slip.

"What's the name on it?" asked the lady, taking my slip.

"Sophie Webster," I answered.

"Okay," smiled the lady. The lady didn't take too long. I walked around and saw some stuff that looked weird. I don't know why people would buy stuff like it. The lady came back, and smiled at me.

"Sophie Webster," called the lady, putting my box down.

"Yup," I answered, walking over.

"Here it is," she answered, opening the package. I was blown away by the gift.

"Wow!" was all I could manage.


	16. Chapter 16

**SIAN'S POV**

Today was Christmas! I couldn't believe it. It was the second Christmas Sophie and I spent together as a couple. We really weren't going to do anything special this year. I think we were going to go to Rosie's house for a little bit because she asked us to spend some of our Christmas together. I believe their parents were going to be there and I don't think Sophie was too thrilled about the idea. She agreed to go just for a few hours and then we were going to spend the rest of Christmas together alone. I couldn't wait to show Sophie what I got her. I hope she likes it. I got her a few gifts because she spoiled me rotten this year. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Sophie. Promise? Yeah? Good.

Well, first I got us a week-long trip to France. Paris to be precise. Second, I got her some new sweatshirts and jeans since I'm always taking hers. I probably still might take them. Thirdly, I got her a promise ring. I know it may sound crazy considering I'm nineteen, but Sophie is the only person I want in my life forever. I want to show her how serious I am, and I'm really serious about us. I can't imagine my life without Sophie in it, and I don't want to try.

We were getting ready to head to Rosie's. Sophie's was wearing jeans, a white tank top, and a black button down. She looks drop dead gorgeous. I was still walking around our room in my towel still trying to figure out what to wear. I was undecided, and was leaning towards a skirt. I was in mid decision when I felt Sophie wrap her arms around my waist.

"You almost ready, Babe?" asked Sophie, kissing my shoulder.

"I don't know what to wear," I answered, leaning into Sophie.

"You'll look breathtaking in anything you wear," stated Sophie, tightening her hold on me.

"Thanks, Baby," I stated, kissing Sophie's cheek.

"What do you want to wear?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"I was thinking of my black skirt, black tank top, and white button down," I answered, looking at Sophie.

"Then, wear that. Is that your mini skirt?" asked Sophie, still looking at me.

"Yes," I answered, grabbing my outfit.

"I love you in that mini skirt," said Sophie, smiling.

"I know you do," I stated, laughing.

"Get dressed. We have to leave in a bit. I promised we'd be there at two," Sophie said, putting on her dress shoes.

"Okay," I said, putting on my skirt under my towel.

"Do you have underwear on under that towel?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"Of course. I wouldn't go any other way," I answered, removing my towel.

"Okay," gulped Sophie.

"Miss Webster, I believe you are staring," I stated, smirking at Sophie.

"Do you blame me, Miss Powers?" smirked Sophie.

"Nope," I stated, winking at Sophie.

I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs with Sophie. I got my jacket and waited for Sophie at the front door. She got our gifts that we bought for Rosie and Jason and headed out.

The drive to Rosie and Jason's wasn't too bad. They lived about half an hour away. I was glad we were spending Christmas with Rosie and Jason. I never minded celebrating Christmas with just Sophie and myself, but it's nice to celebrate with family. We've celebrated with our close friends, but nothing beats family.

When we reached our destination, we got out and walked to the door holding hands. I could tell Sophie was excited to spend the holiday with her sister. She may never show her emotions, but I can tell what she's feeling. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

Rosie came to the door and stepped outside and closed the door. Sophie and I gave her a confused look. You could tell Rosie wasn't herself. She was edgy. Sophie looked at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Rosie, what's up?" asked Sophie, looking at her sister.

"Umm...I might have forgotten to mention one tiny detail," answered Rosie.

"What?" asked Sophie, still looking at Rosie.

"Mom and dad are here," stated Rosie, looking at the floor.

"Are you serious?!" yelled Sophie.

"I didn't think they were going to come," answered Rosie, looking at Sophie.

"You could have warned us!" stated Sophie, looking at Rosie.

"I'm sorry," stated Rosie, looking at us.

"Baby, calm down," I stated, holding Sophie's hand.

"Babe," started Sophie, but I cut her off.

"Listen to me. We're here. I know it's a turn of events, but at least we'll spend the holiday with family. I know your parents aren't the best, but we'll at least be celebrating it together and with your sister and her boyfriend," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"I know," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"So, let's just enjoy it. I'll sit on your lap, and we can ignore your parents," I said, still looking at Sophie.

"Okay," sighed Sophie.

"Yay!" squealed Rosie, hugging us both. "I'll meet you guys inside."

"Thank you," I smiled, hugging Sophie.

"I'm only doing this for you and Rosie," stated Sophie, returning the hug.

"I know, and I couldn't be happier," I stated, smiling.

"Let's go in. The sooner we enter. The sooner we can leave," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"You're horrible," I laughed, playfully hitting Sophie's arm.

"What? If you're going to sitting on my lap the whole time, I will not want to stay for long," smirked Sophie, looking at me.

"Is that so?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Sophie's neck.

"Yup. You are irresistible," answered Sophie, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Then, we better go in," I said, biting my lower lip.

"I guess," whispered Sophie.

"Come on," I whispered.

"I love you," stated Sophie, kissing me.

"I love you, too," I stated, returning the kiss.

Sophie and I broke apart from our kiss, and entered the house. When we entered, I took off my jacket and hung it up. Sophie didn't wear a jacket because she claimed it wasn't cold. Crazy nut. It's the end of December. It's cold.

Sophie took hold of my hand and interlocked our fingers. She whispered how gorgeous I looked, and kissed my cheek. We entered the living room, and saw Sally, Kevin, Rosie, Jason, and baby Jack. It was the full Webster family. I pulled Sophie towards the sofa and sat down. Sophie sat down and pulled me onto her lap. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Hey, Sophie. It's nice of you and Sian to join us," smiled Jason, looking at me and Sophie.

"Thanks, Jason. It nice to see you, too," stated Sophie, looking at Jason.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes," stated Rosie, looking at everyone. Sally and Kevin were sitting close together fusing over Jack. It was weird seeing them acting nice towards each other.

I felt Sophie rubbing my back. I know this must be hard for her since she hasn't been home since she's eighteen. She never really liked home. That's why she moved out, and for the fact her parents didn't approve of her being a lesbian. I couldn't wait to hear what they had to say about us being together. I know Sophie wouldn't let them trash talk us, so it's going to be interesting.

"Dinner's ready," stated Rosie, smiling.

"It smells great, Babe," smiled Jason, kissing Rosie's cheek. It was cute how Rosie and Jason acted towards each other. They were good for each other and it showed.

"Thanks, Babe," smiled Rosie, kissing Jason.

"You didn't burn down the kitchen. Good job, Sis," laughed Sophie.

"Shut up," laughed Rosie.

Everyone got their plate of dinner and took a seat at the dining room table. Sophie got our drinks, and sat next to me. I couldn't help but feel Sally's eyes on me. I know she was going to bring it up over dinner. It wouldn't be a Webster dinner without Sally bringing something up.

"It's nice to see you, Sophie," stated Kevin, looking at his youngest daughter.

"You too, Kevin," stated Sophie, looking at her dad. That's the thing with Sophie. She never called her parents mum or dad. Its either Sally or Kevin. She use to call them mum and dad, but so much has happened that she doesn't see them that way anymore.

"How have you been?" asked Kevin, still looking at Sophie.

"Perfect. You?" asked Sophie, taking a bite of her dinner.

"I'm been good, thank you," smiled Kevin.

"That's good," smiled Sophie.

"How have you been, Sian?" asked Kevin, looking at me. Kevin was always a sweet guy. He may be highly tempered, but he is a good guy.

"I've been good, thank you. Just finishing up my last semester of college, and then settling down for a bit," I answered, looking at Kevin. "You?"

"I've been good. Working in the shop still, and raising Jack," smiled Kevin.

"That's good," I stated, still smiling.

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. Sally still had her eyes on me and Sophie. To say it was annoying would be an understatement. It was pissing me off. I know Sophie felt it too, but she kept quiet. I know she was tense enough being around her parents again. Once we finished eating, I helped Rosie clean up the table. Sophie kept her eyes on me the whole time.

I know she was checking my out, so I decided to play a little game with her. I unbuttoned the first three buttons on my shirt, and pulled down my tank top a little. I looked to Sophie and saw her looking at me. I smirked, and decided to up the game a little. I tied my hair in a ponytail because I know Sophie can't resist my neck. I bent down, and gave Sophie a good look down my shirt. I saw her eyes widen, and her grip on her cup tighten. She was turned on, and it was showing.

I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher while Rosie went to set up dessert, when I felt two hands snake around my waist. I smirked knowing that I got her so turned on. She knew we couldn't do anything here, but I don't think she cared at the moment.

"That was totally unfair," smiled Sophie, kissing my shoulder

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stated, closing the dishwasher.

"Unbuttoning your shirt, putting her hair up in a ponytail, and showing my your cleavage. That's not very nice," stated Sophie, whispering in my ear.

"Maybe I didn't want to be nice. Maybe I wanted to be naughty," I stated, smirking.

"Well, we can't be naughty here," whispered Sophie, kissing my neck.

"We could, but I do t think your parents want to find out about us that way," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"I think they figured out something by me sitting on your lap," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"True. Let's go join your family," I stated, kissing Sophie.

"Fine, but fix yourself. I don't want anyone seeing you like that," stated Sophie, returning the kiss.

"Yes, ma'am," I laughed.

"You are so in trouble when we get home. You'll both be in the naughty list tonight," whispered Sophie, nibbling on my earlobe. She knows that my weak spot. It's going to be a long night.

**SOPHIE'S POV**

Fucking hell! Sian turned me on so bad. I would have taken her then and there, but nobody needed to see that. I just wanted to leave, but I know we couldn't. I reentered the dining room and took my seat. Sian entered a few minutes later. He had her hair down again, and her shirt buttoned up again. She knew my weaknesses too well.

We ate dessert in silence. I really couldn't speak without my voice sounding husky. I just needed to leave. I can't believe Sian did that to me. She is so getting it tonight. After dessert, Rosie brought us all to the living room to open presents. I really couldn't wait any longer. I just wanted to go home and spend the rest of my night with Sian at our home. We had family time, and now I just wanted us time.

I spoke to Sian and she agreed with me. Rosie handed us our gifts, and we left. I said I'd call her in the morning to thank her. I think she knew why we wanted to leave, but I don't think she knew the real reason.

The drive home was torture. Sian kept moving her hand higher and higher up my pants. I don't know how many times I had to remove her hands, but I know it was a lot. When we finally got home, i opened the car door for Sian and entered our hone together. Sian pushed me against the walk as soon as we entered the apartment.

Things got hot and heavy before we knew it. I picked up Sian and locked our doors. I brought her up our bedroom, and was ready for a night of long, passionate night of love making. Sian connected our lips and the kiss got water again. I know I wanted to ask Sian something I've wanted to ask for some time now. I needed to ask her before Christmas was over. I know now was a great time, but it could also wreck the moment. I needed get it out before I never went through with it.

"Babe?" I asked, looking at Sian.

"Yeah, Baby," answered Sian, looking at me.

"You know I love you, right? And can't picture my life without you?" I asked, still looking at Sian.

"I know you love me and want a future together. I want the same thing," answered Sian, still looking at me.

"Sian, I've never thought of the future until you came into my life. I never met anyone who means more to me than anything. I can see us having a future, a family, living together forever, and watching our grandchildren grow up. I know you want to start a family and I want to as well, but I want to bring a child into this world the right way. I want out child to see that their parents care about them so much that they did things the right way. I always pictured myself getting married and then having kids. I know you pictured it the same way. I know we may only be nineteen and twenty-one, but I have never been so sure about anything in my life. Sian, I love you, care about you, want to take care of you for the rest of my life, and to provide for you and our family. I don't want another day to by without people truly believing my commitment to you. Sian, I love you more than anything in this world. You are my rock, my world, my soul mate, my angel, and my everything. I want to make you my wife. So, what I'm trying to say is...Sian Powers, will you marry me?" I asked, getting out of bed, bending down on one knee, and opening up my Christmas gift to Sian.


	17. Chapter 17

**SIAN'S POV**

Did Sophie just ask me to marry her? I was completely caught off guard. I know I was going to give her a promise ring, but this was completely different. I know my answer, but we were about to make love. She really knew how to pick her timing. Look at the ring though. It had to be at least 3 carts. She really does spoil me too much. I better answer her before she thinks I don't hear her.

"Marry you?" I asked, looking at Sophie. _Maybe not the best way to start, Sian._

"I know it may sound crazy, but I can't picture my life without you and I want to have a family the right way. We don't have to get married right away. We can wait until you're ready," answered Sophie, looking at me. Her reasoning makes sense.

"And what if I wanted to get married tomorrow?" I asked, taking everything in.

"Then, we'd get married tomorrow," answered Sophie, smiling.

"I can't picture my life without you either. You are everything I want, and I can't picture my life without. I want to bring a child into this world the right way, as well," I stated, smiling.

"What?" asked Sophie, still smiling.

"What I'm saying is I'd love to marry you," I stated, hugging Sophie.

"Are you serious?" laughed Sophie, returning the hug.

"I'm dead serious," I answered, laughing.

"I love you," smiled Sophie.

"I love you, too," I smiled.

"Let me see your hand," stated Sophie, sliding the ring on my finger.

"It's beautiful," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"Not as beautiful as the girl wearing it," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"Can you wait a second?" I asked, still looking at Sophie. "I need to get something from under the tree."

"Okay," smiled Sophie.

I got out of bed and ran downstairs to get my gift for Sophie. I know I must look insane running around our apartment in my underwear and button down, but this couldn't wait anymore. I ran back upstairs and got back into bed with Sophie. So much for love making right now, but I'd rather have Sophie open her gift.

"Open it," I said, handing Sophie her gift.

"Okay," said Sophie, opening her gift. "Sian," continued Sophie, looking at her gift.

"Do you like it?" I asked, looking at her.

"I love it. What is it?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"It's a promise ring. I was going to give it to you in the morning when we opened our gifts, but you proposed and I thought now would be the right time," I answered, still looking at Sophie.

"A promise ring," smiled Sophie.

"Yeah. I promise to love you, care about you, be with you, and never have any doubts about how you feel about me for as long as we are together. I promise that you will be the only girl for me, and I will never do anything to hurt you. I would never do anything to wreck what we have together," I stated, interlocking our fingers.

"I love you, and would never wreck anything we have either," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"So much for love making," I laughed, looking at Sophie.

"I wouldn't say that," smiled Sophie, kissing me.

"Mmm," I moaned, returning the kiss.

"Would you want to open the rest of the gifts, or can you wait until morning?" asked Sophie, rubbing my cheek. She can seriously turn me on by doing anything.

"I can wait,"' I answered, sitting on Sophie's lap. "But some things can't wait."

"No?" smirked Sophie.

"Nope," I answered, smiling.

"I love you," stated Sophie, rubbing my hips.

"I love you, too" I stated, rubbing the back of Sophie's neck.

"Where were we?" smirked Sophie, unbuttoning my shirt.

"I'd say here," I whispered, kissing Sophie.

Sophie took off my shirt, and laid me down on our bed. I ran my hands up Sophie's arms, and down her body towards her shirt. I removed her shirt swiftly, and threw it across our room. Sophie connected our lips. I moved my hands up Sophie's back, and down her arms. I couldn't wait to make love to Sophie. _My fiancée_. I love the sound of that_. Fiancée. Hi. I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Sophie. I could get use to this._

Sophie was moving her hands down to my skirt when our doorbell went off. Sophie looked at me and rested her head in the crease of my neck. I knew it was too good to be true. Our first night as an engaged couple, and we get interrupted. The doorbell went off again, and Sophie just looked at me.

"I'm going to kill whoever is at our door," stated Sophie, getting out of bed.

"Just seeing how sexual frustrated you are, they might just run away," I giggled, getting out of bed.

"Says the girl who is as frustrated as me," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"True," I stated, looking at Sophie. The doorbell goes off again and I can tell Sophie is about ready to pound whoever is behind the door.

"Let's go," said Sophie, interlocking our fingers.

"All right, cranky pants," I whispered, walking out the bedroom with Sophie.

When we got downstairs, Sophie told me to wait where I was while she opened the door. I heard Sophie open the door, and then at whoever was at the door. I walked towards Sophie, and looked at who she was yelling at. I saw Rosie, Jason, Sally and Kevin standing at our doorway. I put my hand on Sophie's back, in hope of her to relax her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at Rosie.

"Well since you've left early, we thought we'd come and give you some company," answered Rosie, looking at me.

"Ever heard of picking up a phone?" asked Sophie, giving Rosie the death stare.

"Were we interrupting something?" asked Kevin, looking at Sophie and I.

"We were just going to bed," answered Sophie, looking at Kevin.

"Oh. We can leave," stated Kevin.

"Don't be silly. You're here, so come in," I stated, letting them in.

"Sian," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"Baby, if you behave, I promise to make it up to you in the morning," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"You owe me," whispered Sophie, slapping me on the bum.

"I know," I stated, biting my lower lip.

"Let's go," whispered Sophie, closing the door.

Sophie and I walked into the living room and took a seat on the single chair. I sat on Sophie's lap while she rubbed circles on my back. It was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

**SOPHIE'S POV**

Last night was torture! Having my parents, Rosie, and Jason over was just boarder line too much. I love my sister, but they seriously can buzz kill anyone's mood. It was Sian and mine's first night as an engaged couple, and we had to spend it with my family. Not how I pictured it.

Sian promised to make it up to me, but I have a better plan. There are things that couples get to do that Sian and I haven't done yet. Yes, we've basically done a lot of things but there is one thing I want to do with Sian. I got out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom. I set up everything I had planned, and went to wake up Sian.

"Babe, wake up," I whispered, shaking Sian lightly.

"Baby, what is it?" asked Sian, yawning.

"I have a surprise for you," I answered, looking at Sian.

"What is it?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"You'll have to wait and find out," I answered, walking towards the bathroom.

"Baby," whined Sian, following me into the bathroom. "Where's my surprise?" continued Sian, looking at me.

"It's right here," I answered, stripping out of my bathrobe.

"Umm," stated Sian, looking at me.

"I had a better idea. Why don't we have a romantic bath together?" I asked, getting into the bathtub.

"I totally agree," answered Sian, stripping naked and entering the bathtub.

"You like my surprise?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Sian's waist.

"I love it. Candles and soft music? Nice touch, Baby," stated Sian, resting against my body.

"I thought we needed a little break before we opened the rest of our gifts," I whispered, nibbling on Sian's ear.

"I thought I was supposed to make it up to you. Not the other way around," moaned Sian, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, kissing Sian's neck.

"No," moaned Sian.

"Relax then," I whispered, rubbing Sian's arm.

I brought my hands up Sian's arms towards her shoulders, and began massaging them. She instantly relaxed. I got the sponge and began washing Sian's back. Every time I ran the sponge over Sian's body she moaned. I have to say, this was the best idea I've had recently besides the proposal. I brought the sponge to Sian's breasts and let just say that brought her over the edge.

I brought one of my hands towards Sian's waist and squeezed it lightly. Sian brought her lips to mine and connected them. The kiss got instantly heated. I ran my left hand down to Sian's center, and began teasing her center.

"Baby, don't tease please," moaned Sian, breaking our kiss.

"I got you, Babe. Relax," I whispered, rubbing Sian's folds.

"Soph," moaned Sian, resting her head against my shoulder.

"I got you. I'll never let you go," I stated, entering two fingers into Sian's center.

"Baby," moaned Sian.

I started a slow pace, and connected my lips to Sian's neck. I sucked, nipped, and soothed her neck with my tongue. I brought my right hand towards Sian's left breast and started massaging it.

"Oh god," whimpered Sian.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, kissing Sian's neck.

"Don't stop," moaned Sian, bringing one hand behind my neck.

"Never," I whispered, connecting our lips.

I deepened the kiss, and quickened my pace within Sian. I squeezed Sian's breast, and quickened my pace again. I added a third finger into Sian's center. The more I quickened my pace, the more Sian moaned.

I felt Sian sliding down my body, and I moved my other hand down to her ass and kept her in place. Sian wrapped both arms around my neck, and connected our lips. I quickened my pace within Sian, and felt her tightening around my fingers. I curled my fingers in Sian, and felt her shutter in my arms. I curled my fingers again, and felt Sian release around my fingers.

Sian collapsed in my arms. I let Sian regain her breathing before I removed my fingers from her center. I kissed her neck, and removed her hair from her forehead that fell on her face.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at Sian.

"Yeah," answered Sian, looking at me.

"You look so beautiful," I stated, still looking at Sian.

"You are amazing," stated Sian, kissing me.

"I love you," I stated, returning the kiss.

"I love you, too," stated Sian, resting against my body.

"You want to open presents?" I asked, rubbing Sian's cheek.

"Yeah, but I believe I owe you something," smirked Sian, raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm," I smirked, connecting my lips with Sian's.

Sian definitely repaid me in the bathtub. Once we all clean and refreshed, we got dressed and headed downstairs. I made us some breakfast. We ate in silence just looking at each other. I know Sian couldn't wait to open her presents. She was like a little kid when it came to Christmas and gifts. Nobody could come between Sian and her presents. It was one of the many factors I loved about her.

"Can we open our gifts now?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"Of course we can," I answered, cleaning the table.

"Yay!" stated Sian, running towards the living room.

"You are such a child," I laughed.

"But I'm your child, Baby," stated Sian, kissing me.

"True," I laughed, returning the kiss.

"You first," stated Sian, handing me my gifts.

"All right," I laughed, opening my first gift.

"I hope you like it," stated Sian, looking at me.

"I will. You got it for me, so I'll love it," I answered, kissing Sian.

"Okay," whispered Sian, returning the kiss.

"Babe," I stated, opening the tickets to Paris.

"You like it?" asked Sian, smiling.

"I love it. France?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," answered Sian, looking at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you took me away to the mountains, and I wanted to do something special for you. I never get to spoil you. You always spoil me, and I wanted to spoil you for once," answered Sian, playing with her fingers.

"I love it. Thank you," I stated, kissing Sian.

"You're welcome," stated Sian, returning the kiss. "Open your other gift."

"All right," I smiled, opening the gift.

"This kind of for the both of us," laughed Sian.

"Clothes," I laughed, pulling out each outfit. "More clothes for you to steal."

"Borrow. I borrow. I never steal your close," laughed Sian, looking at me.

"I'll remember that when I see you wearing my clothes," I stated, tickling Sian.

"Stop," giggled Sian.

"Your turn," I stated, getting Sian's gifts.

"Give me!" yelled Sian, jumping on her seat.

"Relax, or someone will get a time out," I giggled, handing Sian her gifts.

"I'll give you a time out," laughed Sian, opening her first gift.

"I bet I'd enjoy it," I whispered, kissing below Sian's earlobe.

"I bet," stated Sian, looking at her gift. "Baby, I love it."

"Good. Now, you have your own set of clothes that I wear," I stated, laughing.

"I'm still going to steal yours," laughed Sian.

"I thought it was borrowing?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow.

"It is," smirked Sian.

"Open your other gift," I stated, handing Sian her last gift.

"I wonder what it is," said Sian, opening the gift. "Perfume? You telling me I smell?"

"Yes," I answered, looking at Sian. That got me a smack on the arm. "I'm kidding. Look at the bottle," I continued, laughing.

"Britney Spears," stated Sian.

"Yeah. It's the perfume I wear. I figured you liked wearing my clothes because it smelled like me. Well now, all your clothes can smell like me and I'll always be with you with a spray of the perfume," I answered, looking at Sian.

"Awe...Baby, you are so sweet," stated Sian, kissing me.

"I know how much you love wearing my clothes because it makes you feel safe, so I want you to always feel safe," I answered, returning the kiss.

"I love you," stated Sian.

"I love you, too" I stated.

"I want to enjoy the rest of our day together," said Sian, cuddling up to me.

"You got it," I smiled, wrapping my arm around Sian.

We cleaned up the living room, and went back to cuddle. We watched movies, and had a nice quiet and romantic day at home just enjoying each other's company.


	19. Chapter 19

**SIAN'S P.O.V**

Packing for Paris has been a nightmare. Well, for me anyways. Sophie is already packed and ready to go. Me on the other hand, I still have an empty suitcase. I'm debating on what to bring with me. I have been procrastinating all week. I need to pack, but I hate it.

Sophie was sitting on our bed reading a book. Seriously, she's reading while I'm struggling to pack for our trip that we leave for in two days. I just want to throw a pillow at her, but she looks so damn sexy reading with her glasses. I wonder if I complain or seduce her, if she'll help me pack. No harm in trying, right?

"Baby?" I asked, looking at her.

"Hmm," answers Sophie, still focusing on her book. Really? Hmm. I'm thinking of throwing a pillow at her right about now.

"Baby," I stated again, hoping she'll pay attention to me.

"Yeah," answered Sophie, still looking at her book.

"Sophie!" I yelled, making her jump.

"What, Babe?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"About time you pay attention to me," I answered, looking at her.

"What can I do for you, Babe?" asked Sophie, walking towards me.

"Help me pack, please," I begged, still looking at Sophie.

"I told you to pack when I did, and you didn't want to listen to me. You told me you had all week to pack. Now, look at you. We have two days until our trip, and you still aren't done packing," laughed Sophie, looking at me.

"I know, but i don't know what to pack. Please, help me," I begged again.

"What do I get out of it?" smirked Sophie, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"When we get to Paris, we can do whatever you want the entire first day," I answered, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Hmmm. I always wanted to be part of the mile high club," smirked Sophie, looking at me.

"Sophie Webster!" I exclaimed, looking at her in shock.

"Don't even deny that you haven't either. I know you, you sex crazed manic," laughed Sophie.

"I am a lady, and we do not do such awful things," I stated, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Oh I'm engaged to a lady now? When did this happen? Because the last time I knew ladies didn't swear, burp, or walk around half naked or try to seduce their partner," laughed Sophie.

"Shut up!" I stated, throwing a pillow at her.

"A lady doesn't throw pillows," stated Sophie, whacking me with the pillow I threw at her.

"It's on like Donkey Kong," I stated, hitting Sophie with another pillow.

Sophie and I continued to hit each other with pillows until my cell phone interrupted us. I put my pillow down and went to answer my phone. I checked to see who was calling and answered my phone. I was about to say hello when Sophie hit me in the butt with her pillow.

"Wait until I'm off my phone. You'll be sorry," I stated, putting my hand over the receiver.

"Like I'm scared," laughed Sophie.

"You will be," I stated, talking on the phone. "Hello?"

"About time. Are you and my sister going at it like monkeys again?" asked Rosie.

"No, Rosie," I laughed, taking a seat on the bed.

"Good. Now, what do you plan on doing on your mini vacation?" asked Rosie.

"Each other," stated Sophie, loud enough so Rosie could hear.

"Sophie!" I stated, hitting Sophie's leg.

"TMI," stated Rosie, making a gagging noise.

"Please. That's not even as bad as you and Jas," laughed Sophie, lying down in bed.

"Excuse me? You haven't walked in on me and Jason doing it on the kitchen counter," stated Rosie, bringing up the time Sophie and I forgot to lock the front door.

"Nobody told you to come in," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"It's called a bedroom," replied Rosie.

"What? For all the neighbors can hear your moaning and groaning?" asked Sophie. I couldn't help but laugh at their conversation.

"You hear nothing," replied Rosie.

"Oh yeah?" asked Sophie, smirking.

"Yup," answered Rosie.

"Then what's this?" asked Sophie, giggling. "Oh Jason that's it. Right there, baby. Oh don't stop. Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes! Oh I've been a naughty girl. Teach me a lesson, Mr. Tarzan," continued Sophie, mimicking Rosie's moans.

"Sophie!" I yelled, covering her mouth with a pillow. "Rosie, we have to go. I think your sister got a hard whack to the head, or was dropped on her head when she was little," I continued, removing the pillow from Sophie's face while she laughed.

"I did drop her once," stated Rosie.

"What?!" yelled Sophie.

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone. "You are dead!"

"I didn't do anything," laughed Sophie, looking at me.

"You mimicked your sister's sex moans while I was on the phone with her," I stated, hitting Sophie's arm.

"She asked for it," laughed Sophie.

"You are unbelievable," I stated, laughing.

"I prefer your moans any day," stated Sophie, jumping out of bed.

"Sophie Webster, you're in big trouble," I stated, chasing Sophie.

"You have to catch me first," laughed Sophie, running downstairs.

"I have a three year old for a girlfriend," I laughed, chasing her.

"Technically, two and a half, but who's counting," stated Sophie, tapping my bum and running into the kitchen.

"You are crazy," I laughed, looking at Sophie.

"I'm crazy about you, Baby," laughed Sophie, sliding on her socks on the hardwood floor.

"Honey, you're going to hurt yourself," I giggling, still looking at Sophie's hyperness.

"No, I'm not," laughed Sophie, sliding back and forth.

"Yes, you will," I stated, crossing my arms.

"No," stated Sophie, still sliding back and forth.

"Yes," I stated, holding in a laugh.

"No," states Sophie, looking at me.

Sophie didn't see where she was sliding, and ended up sliding into the end table and falling over. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. I was laughing so hard, I had tears in my eyes. Sophie got up and started pouting. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss. We both started laughing at Sophie's silliness. We both went back upstairs where we packed my suitcase, and then relaxed in each other's arms watching a movie before bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sophie's POV**

Today was the day of our flight to Paris. As usual, Sian was running around last minute getting everything she needed. Thank god I packed everything in a separate bag. I was sitting on the sofa waiting for Sian downstairs. I was so bored I started making hand puppets and having them talk to one another. I swear something is wrong with me. I've been acting like a child for the last few days. Maybe it's just the excitement of going away with Sian.

Sian finally made her way downstairs, and we were good to go. We took a taxi to the airport. Paris was almost there. I could already smell the French atmosphere. Arriving at the airport was crazy. I paid the taxi driver since Sian couldn't find anything. She is going nuts, and I mean NUTS. I got our bags, and interlocked my fingers with Sian's. We walked hand and hand to check our bags. That took the longest time ever! The line was huge, and I was sick of it. Plus, there was this lady who kept looking at me and Sian every time Sian kissed me or whispered something in my ear. I was going to tell the lady off, but Sian wouldn't let me.

After finally getting our bags checked in, Sian and I went and got some lunch. It just felt amazing getting to go away with your girlfriend. One week in France with no interruptions or anyone knowing who we are. We could be ourselves, and nobody would say anything. The joys of going away.

Our flight was called and we made our way to our gate. We went through security and got on the plane. We took our seats, me getting the window seat, and cuddled up together. Sian wasn't a huge fan of flying. If we could drive to France, she'd be happy. But we can't. That thing called the English Channel stops us. Sian took her camera out and took a picture of us. Our first picture on holiday outside of England.

We buckled up and took off. Sian gripped my hand while I relaxed her. I wanted to make this trip easy for her and I would do anything I could to make that possible. Midway through the flight, Sian started to fall asleep. I asked for a blanket and put it over Sian and myself. I started to drift off myself.

Sian and I were awakes by the planes landing. We stretched and unbuckled our seat belts. My legs felt like jello. I went to get our bags while Sian went to the restroom. I waited for her and called Rosie telling her we landed in Paris.

After Sian was done with her bathroom business, we hailed a taxi and went to our hotel. Paris was amazing. I took pictures of our surroundings with the camera Sian packed. Pulling up to our hotel, I couldn't help but be gob smacked. It was nice on the outside. Sian laughed at me and dragged me inside the hotel. It was just as nice on the inside as it was on the outside.

Sian checked us into the hotel, and then we went to find our room. I carried the bags because I wanted too. Sian offered to carry her bag, but I just silenced her with a kiss. When we reached our room, Sian slide in the key and we entered. The room was HUGE. There was a king size bed, big arched windows, full size Jacuzzi bathtub, walk in shower and closet, and a stocked mini fridge. Did I mention the forty-two inch flat screen TV? No? Well, there is one in the room. I'm never leaving this room.

"You like it?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"Babe, I love it. This must have cost you a fortune," I answered, looking at her.

"Not really. Booking last minute saved us a lot of money," stated Sian, still looking at me.

"You have definitely spoiled me," I stated, looking around the room.

"You deserve it," smiled Sian, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you," continued Sian, kissing me.

"I love you, too," I stated, returning the kiss.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Sian, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You," I stated, picking up Sian and walking us to the bed.

Sian just giggled at me, but I know she wanted me as well. We wasted no time in blessing every part of our hotel room. Thank god we're in France because Sian's French is uncontrollable if you catch my drift.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sian's POV**

Paris was amazing. During the day, we explored all that the city of love had to offer. Then at night, we'd explore each other. We talked a lot about starting our family as soon as we got back home. We've been looking at donors and places to hold a small wedding. I wanted to have a little wedding with family and friends, but Sophie and I didn't have much of a family. We had her parents and Rosie. I had no one but Sophie. Sophie was willing to just go to city hall back at home and just have it between me and her. She didn't want a fancy wedding. She just wanted it to be us and nobody else. I couldn't do that.

Our flight back home was leaving today, and Sophie was making sure we had everything packed and ready to go. I was just finishing up getting ready to leave. Sophie was up early to get everything ready. The more we talked about everything, the more it became real to me. We were going to settle down and start a family. I will be Mrs. Sian Webster, and I couldn't be happier. I walked out of the bathroom, and was met with Sophie lying on the bed. I crawled up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You okay?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. Just thinking about our trip," replied Sophie, looking at me.

"It was amazing. I'm glad we came here," I stated, looking at her.

"Me too. Thank you for the gift," stated Sophie, kissing me.

"You're welcome," I smiled, returning the kiss.

"I was thinking about some stuff," stated Sophie, rubbing my back.

"Like what?" I asked, resting my head on her shoulder.

"About the wedding, and starting our family," answered Sophie, looking at me.

"What about them?" I asked, confused.

"I don't want a wedding. I'm not one to get dressed up, and we don't have many people to invite. We have Rosie, Jason, Jack, Kevin, and Sally. That's if Sally even comes. We have friends, but you have no family. I hate that this will be my family occasion especially since I don't really want a wedding. I'm doing this whole wedding thing because I know how much you want to have the whole ceremony thing, but I feel bad doing this because I know you won't have anyone supporting you besides me and Rosie. You can hit me if you like," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"I'm not going to hit you," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"I'd feel better if you did," laughed Sophie.

"Fine," I laughed, punching Sophie's arm.

"Fuck! I didn't mean that hard," stated Sophie, rubbing her arm.

"I didn't hit you that hard," I stated, cracking up.

"Yeah right," laughed Sophie. "What do you think about what I said?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"I see where you are coming from. I really do, but I've always dreamt of having a big wedding. Walking down the aisle, seeing you standing at the alter waiting for me in your tux," I stated, laughing.

"Damn right! I will be wearing a tux!" laughed Sophie.

"I know you're doing this for me, but I always want to do this for you. I want you to be happy, as well," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"I'll be happy no matter what we choose. I'm marrying you in the end no matter what. I'm not saying we will never have a wedding. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm just saying, I don't want one now. Everyone knows we are crazy about each other, and I don't see myself with anyone else but you. What I'm saying/thinking is that we do the city hall thing the second we land. Then, we can work on our family. Once we have our family, we renew our vows. That way we have our family there," stated Sophie, looking at me.

I took in what Sophie was saying. I understood where she was coming from. I was actually considering it. She was right about having a wedding now. We really wouldn't have anyone there. Everyone knew we were crazy about each other, and that we are meant to be. It doesn't matter when or where I marry Sophie, it just matters that we are both happy. Marrying Sophie will make me happy even if it's at city hall. Just knowing I'll be with her forever makes everything better.

"Okay," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"What?" asked Sophie, confused.

"When we get home, we'll get married at city hall. Then when we have our family, we can renew our vows with our family there," I stated, straddling Sophie.

"Really?" asked Sophie, smiling.

"Yes," I replied, smiling. "You're right. Now, would be pointless to get married. We don't have any family except for yours, and we're not even sure your mom would come. When we have our own family, we just need them there. We can prove to our kids just how much we love each other," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"Excatly. I would never talk you out of a wedding. I want you to have all your dreams come true," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"My dreams are coming true. I have you," I stated, kissing Sophie.

"I love you more than anything," stated Sophie, returning the kiss.

"I know you do, and I love you more than anything, as well," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"I know," smiled Sophie. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," I stated, getting up from bed.

"Okay. Let's go home and get married," stated Sophie, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"If you behave, maybe we'll become part of that club you want to be a part of," I stated, getting out of Sophie's hold and getting my bags.

"And what club would that be?" asked Sophie, getting her bags.

"The mile high club," I whispered, sucking on Sophie's earlobe.

I walked towards the door, and turned around to see Sophie stuck in place. She was turned on and shocked by my words. I snapped her out of her daydream, and got her to get moving. We checked out, and got a taxi to the airport. Our flight home would be very interesting to say the least.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sophie's POV**

The flight home was amazing, and not just because Sian and I became part of the mile high club. It was difficult because Sian isn't quiet during intercourse. We managed to not get caught which I was happy about. Once we landed back home, we were greeted by Rosie and Jason. I told Rosie that once she picked Sian and I up, we had to head to city hall. She didn't know why, but she would find out when we got there. We all piled into the car, and headed towards city hall.

Sian was booming with joy. I'd never seen her this happy before. Yes I have, but this is a different joy. It's going to be the first day of the rest of our lives together. Sian and I didn't have any vows written. We were saving that for our actual wedding. We just wanted to say I do and get on with our lives and start our family. I know once we have our family, everything will go into having a proper wedding.

Once Rosie pulled up to city hall, I started to have doubts. Not about marrying Sian, I'd never have doubts about that, but of getting married in city hall. I didn't want to make Sian's dream of a wedding not come true. I know we talked about it and agreed that once we have our family we'll renew our vows, but I feel like I'm being selfish about today. I looked at Sian, and saw how happy she was. I guess it didn't matter to her as long as we promised each other forever.

"You okay?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"Yeah. Just thinking," I replied, looking at her.

"About what?" asked Sian, turning to face me.

"Are you okay with this? Getting married at city hall?" I asked, still looking at her.

"Baby as long as I'm marrying you, I'd marry you on a cliff, in the middle of Africa, while a volcano is under us," stated Sian, looking at me.

"Geesh. Remind me to not let you plan a wedding," I stated, laughing.

"Baby, I don't care where we get married. All I know is that at the end of the day, I want to be known as Mrs. Sian Webster," stated Sian, resting our foreheads together.

"I feel like I'm being selfish for taking your dream away," I whispered, looking at Sian.

"You aren't being selfish. I agreed to this, Baby, and I'm glad. Once we have our huge family of twelve kids, we can have our dream wedding. We have nobody to invite, and when we have our own family that's all that will matter," whispered Sian, looking at me.

"Twelve kids are a bit much. I say four," I stated, still looking at Sian.

"Four it is," smiled Sian, still looking at me.

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing Sian.

"You're welcome. Don't be afraid to talk to me, Baby," whispered Sian, returning the kiss.

"I know," I whispered.

"We going to be sitting here all day?" asked Rosie, breaking mine and Sian's bubble.

"No," I smiled, looking at Sian. "Sian and I are getting married."

"What?!" cheered Rosie, jumping up and down on her seat.

"Yeah," I stated, laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Rosie, hitting my arm.

"Cause you would have taken forever to get ready," I replied, rubbing my arm.

"Plus, we'd like to get married today and not tomorrow," laughed Sian.

"You two are perfect for each other," stated Rosie, smiling.

"Ready, Mrs. Webster?" I asked, smiling at Sian.

"I'm ready, Mrs. Webster," smiled Sian.

"I think I'm going to cry. Jason, give me a tissue," stated Rosie, looking at Sian and I.

Sian and I both laughed at Rosie and exited the car. We held hands the entire time we walked down the halls of city hall. Nothing was going to burst mine or Sian's bubble of happiness. Today was going to be the start of our future as wives.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sian's POV**

It's been two weeks since Sophie and I have tied the knot. We have been more than happy being married. We have been talking more and more about having a family together and we have, finally, managed to make an appointment with the doctor to see what we have to do to make our dream finally come true. I was finishing up in the bathroom to meet Sophie downstairs so we could make it to our appointment.

Sophie has been off the moon since we have agreed to start our family. She's been thinking of themes to paint the nursery and everything we will need when our little bundle of joy arrives. I couldn't agree with her more, but I'm not even pregnant yet. I made my way downstairs, and was met with Sophie at the breakfast table reading the paper. I walked up to her and gave her cheek a peck. She put the paper down and looked at me.

"Morning, beautiful," stated Sophie, walking up to me.

"Morning, baby," I stated, placing a piece of toast in the toaster.

"You ready for today?" asked Sophie, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm more than ready. I can't wait to finally start our family," I said, turning around to face Sophie.

"Me neither," smiled Sophie.

"I'm glad to see you're so happy about this," I smiled, wrapping my arms around Sophie's neck.

"I want this just as much as you do. I can't wait to have a little you running around, touching everything, waking us up in the middle of the night, sleeping in between us, and just being able to support you and our baby," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"You have this all figured out, don't you?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes," blushed Sophie.

"I love it, baby, and couldn't be happier," I stated, still smiling.

"I love you, and I'm going to be here for you ever step of the way. I'm always going to be here for you. I wouldn't have asked you to be my wife, if I didn't want a family and future with you. You are all I'll ever want in life," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"I love you, too, baby, and feel the same way," I stated, looking at her.

"Good," smiled Sophie. "Eat your breakfast so we can head out," she continued, kissing me.

"Okay," I stated, returning the kiss.

I buttered my toast, and pondered on what Sophie and I just talked about. I couldn't be happier that she wanted a family. Any "normal" people would wait to see how their marriage went in the first year before they had children. Sophie and I weren't like other "normal" people. Nothing about our relationship has ever been normal. We know that we are it for each other. What's the point in waiting, if you have everything you need right in front of you? Sophie is all I'll ever need.

Once I finished my toast, I got my sneakers and met Sophie in the living room. I told her I was ready, and we made our out of the house to the doctors. In the car, Sophie took hold of my hand and kissed it. I looked over and smiled at her. It was the first day of the rest of our lives with a family coming along. As Sophie pulled into the parking lot of the doctors, I got a little nervous. I didn't know what the doctor was going to say about Sophie and I wanting a family or how it would be. I just wanted to have our little family.

Sophie turned off the car and opened the door for me. We walked hand and hand into the doctors and took our seats. Sophie kept rubbing my hand. I could tell she was as nervous as I was. It was an important day for us. I rested my head on Sophie's shoulder and she kissed it. She whispered words of encouragement and pleasantry in my ear that made me relax. My wife was the best.

"Sian Webster," called the nurse, looking at me.

"You ready, Mrs. Webster?" asked Sophie, standing up.

"Yes, Mrs. Webster," I replied, taking hold of Sophie's hand.

"I love you," whispered Sophie, kissing me.

"I love you, too," I smiled, returning the kiss.

Once we entered the room, the nurse did the route she had to do before the doctor came in. Sophie and I talked while we waited for the doctor to enter. We talked about everything that today will bring and we agreed that whatever happened we'd work them out together. We heard a knock on the door, and knew that our family was about to get bigger.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sophie's POV**

Seeing the doctor enter the room, made everything so surreal. Sian and I were about to take our next step in life and become parents. I couldn't wait. I've always waited a family with Sian, and I know she has as well ever since that conversation about kids' way before we were married. I've never thought of a family until the day I met Sian. I wasn't known as a family person or a person to have ever settled down. That all changed when Sian walked into my life.

I was in my own thoughts that I didn't hear a word the doctor was saying. Thankfully, Sian was. Once the doctor was done talking, Sian looked over at me and gave me a concerned look. The doctor gave us a minute to talk everything through. All I know is that no matter what, I'm going to be by Sian's side the entire time.

"You okay?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"I'm fine. Sorry was in my own world for a second," I replied, looking at her.

"Oh okay," said Sian, still looking at me.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked, knowing I should have been paying attention.

"That you looked like a deer caught in headlights," stated Sian, looking at our hands.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about our growing family and you. You are always on my mind. And now that we are taking this step, I'm thinking about our baby as well," I stated, looking at Sian.

"Do you want this?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"Of course I do. Baby, I wouldn't have made us come all the way here if I didn't want this," I replied, defensively.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just upset that you dosed off because this is decision. We have options, and I just wanted to you to help me figure things out," whispered Sian, still looking at me.

"I'm here for you, and I will be every step of the way. You will not go a step without me by your side. Do you understand me?" I asked, resting our foreheads together.

"Yes," whispered Sian.

"So what are our options?" I asked, rubbing Sian's cheek.

"We can either adopt, pay another woman to carry our baby, or sperm donor," answered Sian, looking at me.

"No way and I paying another woman to have our baby. Adoptions can take years. Do you want to carry our child, and do the whole birthing process?" I asked, making sure what Sian wanted.

"Of course," stated Sian, smiling.

"Then, I think we have a winner," I stated, smiling.

"But what if I don't or can't get pregnant?" asked Sian, worriedly.

"I'll love you just as much as I do now, and we can talk about the other options," I answered, calming Sian's nerves.

"Okay," smiled Sian.

"No matter what happens, I'm here for you," I whispered, kissing Sian.

"I love you," whispered Sian, returning the kiss.

"I love you, too," I whispered, rubbing Sian's cheek.

The doctor returned to the room, and asked us what we decided. We told him what we wanted and he handed us a book. He informed us that we could take it home to talk about which donor we wanted. We both agreed, and left the office. We talked out to the car and headed home.

As soon as we got home, I went to make Sian and I lunch while she looked through the book. This was going to be interesting. What man's sperm to I want in my wife? None, preferably, but then we won't have our baby. Once dinner was completed, I brought it to Sian in the living room. We ate and looked through the book together.

"Did you find someone?" I asked, looking at Sian.

"No, but I'm only on the fifth page," laughed Sian.

"Well, he's a no," I said, looking at the guy Sian was seeing.

"Why not?" laughed Sian.

"For one, he looks like a monkey, and for two, I don't want our baby looking like their father had escaped from the zoo," I stated, seriously.

"Sophie!" laughed Sian, looking at me.

"Baby, I get you're an animal in bed, but that is just too much right there," I said, looking at Sian.

"Sophie Webster!" laughed Sian, hitting me with a pillow.

"I love you," I stated, laughing.

"Hmm. I love you, too," stated Sian, taking a bite of her dinner. "What about him?" asked Sian, turning the page.

"Why him?" I asked, reading over the profile.

"Because he has the same features as you. Brown hair, blue eyes, and a big mouth," stated Sian, sticking her tongue out at her last comment.

"Beg your pardon. Is that any way to speak to your wife?" I stated, tickling Sian.

"Yes," laughed Sian, putting her plate down.

"In that case, take this," I said, continuing to tickle Sian.

"Babe, stop," laughed Sian, wiggling under me to get loose.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you," I stated, laughing.

"Baby!" screeched Sian.

"Yes," I replied, stopping for a moment.

"Please stop tickling me or I'm going to piss my pants," stated Sian, laughing.

"Mrs. Webster, are you having signs of pregnancy? Wizzing your pant is a sign of that," I stated, laughing.

"I'll give you a wiz in the pants," stated Sian, sitting up.

"Can't wait," I stated, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I bet," winked Sian. "Why can't you just get a sex change, and be the baby daddy?" laughed Sian.

"Because I don't have a dick, and I'd probably shoot blankets thanks to you and all your seduction," I stated, looking at Sian.

"I wouldn't because you to shoot blankets, baby," laughed Sian. "You playing with yourself would."

"So, I marry you and get all your cheek. If I knew that, I would have said 'she's too cheeky for me,'" I laughed.

"You love me and my cheek," whispered Sian, kissing me.

"That I do," I stated, returning the kiss.

"What about him?" asked Sian, cuddling up to me.

"I like him," I said, reading his profile.

"Me too. Do you want him to be the donor?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"If you do, I do," I answered, looking at Sian.

"I do," smiled Sian, still looking at me.

"Then, we have a winner," I stated, smiling.

"I can't believe it," stated Sian. "We're going to be parents."

"Believe it, baby," I whispered, kissing her.

"I love you," whispered Sian, returning the kiss.

"I love you, too," I whispered, placing the book on the coffee table. "Now, let's see how long it will take to make you shoot blanks," I continued, carrying Sian to the bedroom.

Sian just laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. Tonight would be our last night as a married couple with no children. Tomorrow that all changed, and I couldn't wait.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sian's POV**

It has been a week since I got the sperm shot into my vag, and man did it hurt. Thank god I never experienced sex with a male. That shot was just plain horrible. Sophie was there with me holding my hand, and trying to distract me from what was going on down there. Once the doctor was done, he said we had to wait five days before we could take a pregnancy test to see if it worked. It's been seven days since then, and I'm scared as hell to take the test.

Starting a family is something Sophie and I have been talking about since before we got married. It was me who brought up the topic, and I don't want to disappoint her by not being pregnant. I want to give Sophie everything she's always wanted like she has been spoiling me since before we got together. I just want to give her this baby. It's something we both want, but I want to mainly be able to extend our family.

Sophie had bought me all sorts of pregnancy test. She bought, nearly, all of the ones the store sold. Her reason 'I didn't know which one was best so I bought one of each.' She can be so adorable when she's embarrassed. Sophie had to work late tonight. Once a month everyone has to work at least one late night and tonight was Sophie's night. She didn't want to stay. She wanted to leave early or not bother going in so we could find out the results together. I told her to go to work and that I would wait for her. I don't know if I could wait. I don't know if I could do it alone. All I know is that I'm torn.

I wanted to take the test alone because that way if it didn't work, I wouldn't disappoint Sophie. And then if I was pregnant, I could tell Sophie when she got home but I know she wants to be here. I just couldn't win with this. I can't stress out because stress is bad during pregnancy. It could lead to all this horrible stuff and I didn't want that for our baby. I looked at the clock and saw it was five o'clock. Sophie should be home by now but nope.

I decided to make something to eat for when she got home we could eat, and too clean up a little. I was home all day because finals started next week and we had some time off because of them. I made something simple for dinner that we could both enjoy together when Sophie got home. I looked at the clock again and it was seven. Sophie should be home soon. I rested on the sofa and watched a little TV. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I woke up to Sophie sitting next to me.

"Hey sleepy head," smiled Sophie, moving a piece of fallen hair behind my ear.

"Hey. What time is it?" I asked, looking at Sophie.

"Eight thirty," replied Sophie, looking at me.

"It was seven when I turned on the TV," I said, sitting up on the sofa.

"You look like you could have used that nap," stated Sophie, pulling me to sit on her lap.

"I did," I said, resting my head on her shoulder.

"You want to eat?" asked Sophie, rubbing my back.

"Sure," I whispered, getting off Sophie's lap.

"Sian?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"Yeah," I responded, looking at her.

"You okay?" asked Sophie, still looking at me.

"I'm fine," I said, putting on a fake smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not lie to me?" stated Sophie, annoyed.

"Look, I'm just tired," I replied, looking at her,

"There's something else you aren't telling me," stated Sophie, looking at me. "I'm your wife, Sian."

"Sophie, I know you're my wife. The ring and last name say that. I'm just tired," I stated, walking away from her.

"Whatever. I'm not hungry anymore," stated Sophie, walking upstairs.

"Sophie," I stated, but she kept walking.

I sighed in defeat. I didn't want to argue with Sophie especially not after the day I've had. I went upstairs to find Sophie in our room changing. Well, more like throwing her clothes at the wall. She took a seat on our bed and put her head in her hands. I knocked on our door, but she just ignored me. I walked closer to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. She just sat there with her head in her hands.

"Soph," I whispered, close to tears.

"What?" asked Sophie, still not looking at me.

"Look at me please," I whispered, holding my tears in.

"Why? So you can lie to me some more?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"Baby, I'm sorry," I said, giving into my tears.

"Why do you have to lie to me about how you're feeling?" asked Sophie, still looking at me. "We're meant to be married. You're meant to confine in me, not hide from me. Is it about finding out the results? Are you scared? Are you regretting this?"

"I just don't want to disappoint you. You are always spoiling me, and I want to spoil you with this baby. I just don't want you to hate me for not being pregnant if that's what the results show. I don't want to hide from you. I just don't want you to think I'm a letdown because I couldn't give you a baby," I stated, crying.

"Hey. Stop talking about my wife that way. No matter what these results say, I am going to love you just as much as I did before we decided to have a baby. Not everyone gets pregnant on the first try. If you aren't, we can always try again or try something else. I don't want you to stress or think that I'm going anywhere if things don't go as we plan. I love you, and will never think of you as a letdown. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," stated Sophie, wiping my tears away.

"I love you, too," I stated, kissing her.

"Please just talk to me. That's all I ask. We're in this together," whispered Sophie, returning the kiss.

"I know," I whispered, looking at Sophie.

"Do you want to find out the results?" Sophie asked, looking at me.

"Yes," I replied, still looking at her.

"Come on," said Sophie, leading me to the bathroom.

This is it. The moment of truth. Did it work? Did it not? Are Sophie and I finally going to have the family we want? Is the test going to be true? Do I have to call the doctor? I just wanted to find out the results with Sophie, and I couldn't wait anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sophie's POV**

After Sian and I talked everything through, we wanted to know if the sperm donation worked. Either way I would still love Sian no matter what the results showed. I know she wants this for us. I want it just as bad; but if she's stressing out about it, it won't work. You need to be relaxed to get pregnant. Well you need to one little sperm cell to hit the egg and you have a baby. I just don't want Sian to put too much pressure on herself. I feel like she'll be disappointed more than I will if she isn't pregnant.

I want a baby. I want the big family Sian and I have always talked about since before we got engaged and married. I want to prove to Sian that I wasn't joking when I said we'd renew our vows with our children there to see it. I was speaking the truth. I want to do that for Sian. I don't want to disappoint her by never giving her the wedding of her dreams. I never want her to sacrifice anything for me. I would feel horrible if I never gave her the wedding of her dreams. It's my job to provide for Sian, and I intend to do that in all the ways that I can.

After I read the instructions, I left Sian to do her business on the stick. She called me when she was done, and we sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the results. I pulled Sian to sit on my lap. I held her as close as I could to my body to show her just how much I loved her. I would do anything for her. I'd give up everything for her if she asked me too. I know she wouldn't ever ask me to do that, but I would. If I didn't have Sian, I don't know where I would be right now. She is the most important person in my life, and I couldn't picture anything without her here. Just thinking of everything we have been through together, proves just how much we have fought for each other. I would go insane if I ever lost Sian. I can't lose her.

"You okay?" asked Sian, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Just thinking," I replied, resting my head against the wall.

"About what?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"Everything we have been through to be here right now," I whispered, interlocking our hands.

"We've been through a lot," stated Sian, still looking at me.

"Yes, we have. Jessica, your dad, my family, and the whole world," I stated, looking at Sian.

"I know," stated Sian, taking a deep breath. "I'd do it all again."

"So would I. If having you, here, right now, was the come out every time, I'd do it all over again. No questions. No doubts. No nothing. You'd always be my first and only choice," I stated, looking at Sian.

"Same here," stated Sian, smiling.

"You are everything I will ever want. Baby or no baby. You will always be what I will always want. No ifs, ans, or buts. You are it for me, Sian Webster," I stated, letting a few tears escape.

"You're it for me, too, Sophie Webster," smiled Sian, wiping my tears away. "I just want to have this baby so it shows that this is what our love made."

"No matter what, our love will always show what we made. I don't want you to stress out, Baby. Stress won't get us a baby. Relaxation will. I just want to give you your dream wedding with our family. I don't want to disappoint you by not giving you your dream wedding," I said, looking at Sian.

"My dream wedding is having you standing there, waiting for me, and saying I do. That's my dream wedding. You are my dream, Honey," stated Sian, looking at me.

"You're my dream, too," I stated, smiling.

"As long as I have you, I have everything I will ever need," stated Sian, rubbing my cheek.

"You will always have me," I stated, kissing her.

"Good," smiled Sian, returning the kiss.

"I love you more than anything in this world," I stated, looking at her.

"I love you, too, and I always will," stated Sian, looking at me.

"The three minutes are up. You ready for this?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Sian, still looking at me.

"Remember that no matter what it says, nothing changes between us," I said, looking at Sian.

"I know," smiled Sian, kissing me.

Sian and I both stood up and walked towards the counter where the test sat waiting for us. I wrapped my arms around Sian's waist, and kissed the back of her neck. I know we both spoke the truth moments before. Nothing was going to change between us. We were in this until the end.

Sian and I both looked at the test, and saw the results. Sian looked at the instructions to see what the symbol meant. She took another look at the results, and turned around to look at me. She didn't look happy. Oh shit! It was negative.

"What did it say?" I asked, looking at Sian.

"Well according to the results," paused Sian, still holding a straight face.

"According to the results, what?" I asked, freaking out.

"I'M PREGNANT!" stated Sian, jumping into my arms.

"What?!" I asked, looking at Sian.

"We're having a baby," cried Sian.

"We're having a baby," I stated, smiling.

"Yes, we are," smiled Sian, through her tears.

"I can't believe it," I stated, still smiling.

"I want to make an appointment with the doctor though to make sure it's true," stated Sian, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Of course. I'll make one in the morning," I stated, looking at Sian.

"We're having a baby, Soph," stated Sian, crying tears of joy.

"I know we are, Baby. This is the third happiest day of my life," I stated, wiping her tears away.

"What are the first two?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"The day I met you, and the day you became my wife," I stated, smiling.

"I love you," stated Sian, kissing me.

"I love you, too," I stated, returning the kiss.

"Let's eat. I'm starving," stated Sian, laughing.

"You're eating for two now," I stated, smiling.

"Yes, I am," smiled Sian.

Sian and I went downstairs to eat the dinner that Sian made for us. We were going to have our first child together. I couldn't believe it. I was over the moon. Sian and I were going to be parents, and I couldn't be more excited. I couldn't be more blessed than right now. I love my wife more than anything.

I cleaned up after we ate, and then we headed to bed. Sian lied down in our bed, and lifted her shirt to show her belly. There was no bump, but we knew that our baby was in there. I got into bed, and got as close to Sian as I could. Sian looked at me and then at her belly. I placed my hand on her belly and rubbed it. I know that our baby was the size of a peanut, but I was already falling in love with it. I leaned over and kissed Sian's belly. I looked at Sian and saw she was crying. I kissed her and told her how much I loved her. Tonight we would make love as expecting parents. My life was complete.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sian's POV**

Last night was amazing. The test said I was pregnant. Sophie and I were going to have our first child together. Sophie wanted to make an appointment with the doctor to make sure the test was positive. We made love last night that was different than any other time. It was slow, passionate and powerful. It was the best night of my life.

Sophie was still sleeping, and I know I had to wake her soon so she could go to work. She will protest, but she needs to go to work. I want her there with me at the doctors, but she also needs to be at work. Her work was getting busier, and she couldn't afford to take some time off at the moment. I know she wants to be there with me the entire pregnancy and she will be, but right now she needs work.

I felt Sophie stirring in her sleep. I turned around to face her. Her hand instantly found my waist. She pulled me towards her and connected our lips. She could turn me on just by a single touch. The kiss was getting heated so I broke it. Not that I wanted too, but Sophie has to get ready for work.

"Morning, Mommy to be," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"Morning, Daddy to be," I stated, laughing.

"Oh yeah," stated Sophie, tickling me.

"I'm joking," I screeched, still laughing.

"You better be," laughed Sophie. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazingly. You?" I asked, cuddling into her side.

"Same. What time do you want to go to the doctor's?" asked Sophie, rubbing my back.

"The same time you leave for work," I replied, looking at her.

"I'm not going to work. I'm going with you to the doctor's. We're in this together. Work can wait," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"Baby, I know you want to be there but you're work is hectic. You can't keep missing days. You just went back not too long ago. You can't miss today, Babe," I stated, still looking at Sophie.

"You are more important than my job. I did most of my work last night when I stayed late. I can afford to miss a day. I promised you the day we decided to start our family that I would be there with you every step, and I do not intend to go back on my word. I have more than enough time saved up to get paid for today," replied Sophie, still looking at me.

"Okay. If you insist," I said, taking a deep breath.

"I insist," whispered Sophie, kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to shower. You call the doctor, and then I will make us breakfast. I'm thinking bacon. Lots and lots of bacon, and maple syrup. And waffles. And pancakes. And ice cream," I said.

"Ice cream? At eight in the morning? No thank you," laughed Sophie.

"I want it. Don't make fun of me," I stated, pouting.

"I would never make fun of you. The cravings are just starting early," stated Sophie, rubbing my cheek.

"The joys of pregnancy," I stated, rubbing my belly.

"You go shower, and I'll take care of breakfast and the doctor's appointment," stated Sophie, getting out of bed.

"Okay," I said, getting out of bed.

Sophie took her cell phone off the nightstand, and dialed the doctor's number on her way to the kitchen. I got a change of clothes and then went to shower. I was nervous and excited about this appointment. We would get a reassurance that the home test was correct, or we get a big fat disappointment by saying it was wrong. I don't think three positive home tests could all be wrong. Who knows?

After my shower, I went downstairs to meet Sophie. When I got downstairs, she had made waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and ice cream. It looked delicious, and I couldn't wait to eat it all. I took a seat and filled my plate with food. Sophie just looked at me and laughed. I couldn't help that I was starving. Sophie told me the time of our appointment, and went to shower once we finished eating. I cleaned up the kitchen while Sophie was upstairs. Once Sophie was done, we left for the doctors.

Throughout the car ride, Sophie and I talked about what gender we wanted the baby to be. I wanted a boy, but Sophie wanted a girl. I wanted a boy so he could take after Sophie. He would be just like her. She is so handy. She's like my own Mrs. Fix it. I swear she was a man in her other life. I told her that once and she didn't talk to me for a day. She was insulted. Apparently, she doesn't like being called a dude or girly girl. She's my own little mix of both. But seriously, she can be manly when it comes to fixing things around the house.

When we arrived at the doctors, I checked in and we waited in the waiting room. It was all surreal now. We were going to find out the results. Sophie was looking at a parenting magazine and making the funniest face when she was reading it. I have a feeling she'll be the one reading the pregnancy books. I'll just skim them.

I was taken out of my thoughts when the nurse called my name. Both Sophie and I stood up. We followed the nurse to a room and did the normal routine. Sophie took a seat opposite me. She was nervous. Anyone could tell. I hoped off the bed and sat on her lap. We talked until the doctor entered the room. I peed in a cup and they did some blood work before the doctor left to check the results. Sophie and I sat in the room and waited. We talked more about the reasoning of why Sophie wanted a girl and why I wanted a boy. Our discussion got interrupted by the doctor.

"What did the test say?" asked Sophie, looking at the doctor.

"You are indeed pregnant," replied the doctor, looking at us.

"That's awesome," stated Sophie, smiling.

"Why do I feel like a but is coming soon, Doctor Akins," I stated, looking at the doctor.

"Because the test showed something that I want to check out. I need to do some more blood work to make sure that everything is okay," stated Dr. Akins.

"What do you mean make sure everything is okay? Is something wrong with Sian?" asked Sophie, worried.

"Nothing is wrong. Just her iron level showed up a little, and I want to make sure that it is nothing serious," stated Dr. Akins, looking at us.

"This won't affect the baby will it?" I asked, looking at Dr. Akins.

"No. the baby will be fine. I'm just going to prescribe you an iron pill to take daily until I get the results back. I promise you both that nothing will happen to your baby or Sian. I just need to see if it was low before the pregnancy. The medicine will help," stated Dr. Akins. "I won't risk anything to harm you or your baby."

"Okay. When should we find out the results?" I asked, still looking at Dr. Akins.

"Tomorrow or the next day. I've sent them out already," replied Dr. Akins.

"Okay," I whispered.

"I give you my word everything is going to be okay. Go home and celebrate on the fact that you are going to be parents to a healthy baby," stated Dr. Akins, smiling.

Sophie and I just nodded. We left the doctor's office in silence. We got in the car and headed home. I had low iron. How come my last doctor didn't say anything? How come I get a new doctor and she comes across it? I can't think of this anymore. I don't want to stress out and cause harm to our baby. When Sophie and I got home, we went up to our room and cuddled up watching TV and thinking about our family.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sophie's POV**

It's been three months since we first found about Sian and her low iron count. Ever since that day, I've been making sure she's been having enough iron in her diet. She's also been taking the medicine the doctor prescribed her. Sian's been going back to the doctor every month and everything is looking great. Her iron count is back up, and our baby is growing at an amazing rate. It's at a normal rate, but it's amazing to both Sian and I at how much they change in a matter of months.

With everything going on with Sian, I have taken some time off from work to make sure she is okay. She said I was being crazy, but I know what can happen if she doesn't take care of herself and our baby. I've been getting some work done at home, so it's not all going to waste. I told Sian I was going to be here for her the entire time of this pregnancy and I have been. No way am I going to be one of those parents that miss every doctor's appointment or ultrasound. I want to be there for Sian and our baby.

I've gotten most of my work done so I had a little something special done for both Sian and our baby. Sian's been too tired to do anything lately, except for one thing if you catch my drift, so I decided to take things off our list. One thing that has been getting ignored was the nursery, but I finally managed to clear it out. Neither Sian nor I knew the sex of our baby. We wanted it to be a surprise, but Sian is starting to debate if she still wants it a secret. The only big surprise would be if we had twins or even worse triplets.

I'd be thrilled if we had twins or triplets, but I think I'd be a lot more nervous because of all the diapers, crying, and late nights. I think I need to sit down for a second. Twins are common in Sian's family from her grandparents and aunts. Our ultrasound has only shown one baby which is a blessing. I needed to stop thinking of this or I'm going to start panicking. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and went back to the nursery to start painting.

Sian was meeting up with a few of her friends to go shopping for the baby. I've been telling Sian I have to catch up on work or have a conference call to take care of so I can't go out with her shopping. While she's shopping, I'm taking care of the nursery. I know it's early on in the pregnancy, but I'd rather have the nursery done early instead of later. Babies are tricky little things. They pop into the world when they want too, and sometimes not when they are scheduled to arrive. I was a month early, and look at where I am now. Married with a baby on the way, and a well-paying job that supports my wife and our child.

Sian has been talking about how she wants to work after the baby is born. I don't have an issue with that. I'm never going to hold her back from doing something she wants to do. She's talked to the company she had an interview lined up with after graduation, and they have agreed to hold a position for her once our baby is born. She got the job, but with recent turn of events it's had to be put on hold. She's been working from home, but they aren't bombarding her with work which I appreciate.

Since I was doing the nursery as a surprise for Sian, I was picking out everything. Sian was shopping for clothes and sending me pictures of cribs and everything to babies, I was thinking of a theme to paint the nursery. I know that Sian loves the zoo and anything with animals. I love anything with skateboards and dangerous animals. Boyish, I know. Maybe Sian is right by saying I'd be the daddy. I'll most likely be teaching them the sports, while Sian teaches them the girly stuff. Oh I hope we have a boy. A girl can wait until the next time. But a little Sian would be adorable. Maybe a girl would be nice first.

After finally picking out a mutual color and theme, I laid down some trash bags and newspapers and began my work. It's been three hours and I've gotten the whole first coat done. It needed to dry before I could put another coat on or it would look horrible. I went downstairs to get a bottle of water when I heard the front door open.

"Hey Baby," stated Sian, entering the kitchen.

"Hey Babe," I stated, walking over to her. "Hey peanut," I stated, rubbing Sian's belly.

"Peanut isn't a nice name for our baby," laughed Sian.

"What would you prefer me to call our baby?" I asked, tugging Sian towards me.

"Hmmm," stated Sian, wrapping her arms around my neck. "How about baby Webster?"

"Baby Webster? I prefer peanut," I answered, laughing.

"I like Baby Webster," pouted Sian, looking at me.

"You know I can't stand your pouting face," I replied, looking at Sian.

"Then, agree with Baby Webster," laughed Sian.

"No," I whispered, kissing her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," whispered Sian, returning the kiss.

"How was baby shopping?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Sian's waist.

"Good. I found some items I want you to come with me and check out to make sure you like them," replied Sian, looking at me.

"Okay. Maybe next week we can go, and probably start buying some stuff for the nursery and make a registry for you," I stated, rubbing Sian's cheek.

"A registry for what?" asked Sian, still looking at me.

"For your baby shower. You want one don't you?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I don't need one," replied Sian, playing with the back of my neck.

"You are going to have a baby shower. I will not let you give up another dream," I whispered, looking at her.

"I've never given up a dream with you. You have made all my dreams come true," whispered Sian, rubbing my cheek. "The wedding will happen once we have our family like we have talked about. City hall was perfect. I got to say I do and you officially became my wife. You are my dream, and so is our little peanut," continued Sian, smiling at me.

"You said peanut," I stated, smiling.

"It's our baby's name until they are born," stated Sian, looking at me.

"I have a surprise for you. It's not finished, but I want to show you it," I said, taking hold of Sian's hand.

"Okay," smiled Sian.

"Close your eyes," I stated, guiding Sian to the nursery.

Once we reached the nursery, I told Sian to keep her eyes closed. I led her to the center of the room, and stood in front of her. I know that the nursery wasn't completed, but I still wanted to let Sian know what I was up to while she was away doing shopping. I told Sian to open her eyes and she was speechless. Tears began to form in her eyes, and I wiped them away. She kissed me and couldn't believe what I have been doing while she was out shopping. She liked the color and the general theme. I know it was the beginning, but I couldn't wait to show her the final result. After Sian got to see the nursery, we got ready for bed. Sian showed me how much she appreciated what I was doing, while I repaid her many times that night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sian's POV**

Sophie and I have been so focused on making a registry for the baby shower that we've been neglecting things around the house. I'm seven months pregnant and have been so tired lately. Sophie has been finishing up the nursery while I shop online for items for our baby. On our last doctor appointment, we got my official due date. We were both excited to finally have our baby in our arms.

The baby shower was scheduled for later on today, and boy was I ready for it. Sophie and I have already purchased the crib, changing table, and dresser. We got the bulk of the furniture bought, but it's the little things that still need to be bought. Doing the registry with Sophie made everything so surreal. She was there every step of the way telling me what she liked, what she wanted that would go with the theme, and would support everything I put on it. I couldn't have been more pleased with her. She's been the absolute best.

Sophie has been putting so much work into the nursery and into her job that I know she is tried. I tell her to rest and let me help, but she doesn't want me to lift a finger. We'll argue, but in the end she gives in. I do what I can, and it's better than letting Sophie do everything. Rosie came over to help me decorate, as well as two of my aunts. They are the only ones from my family that have stood by Sophie and myself. I know Sophie's parents aren't going to show up and neither will mine. They didn't approve of us being together and starting our family so we gave up on them. My aunts keep saying that our parents will come around, but neither Sophie nor I are holding much hope for them.

"Hey," stated Sophie, entering the kitchen.

"Hey," I stated, looking at her.

"What are you doing?" asked Sophie, kissing me.

"Just online shopping," I replied, returning the kiss.

"Find anything else we need for our peanut?" asked Sophie, rubbing my belly.

"Actually, I have," I stated, placing my hand on Sophie's.

"What is it?" asked Sophie, taking a seat next to me.

"I was thinking about these floating shelves. That way we can put up some pictures, toys, or books in them, and as they grow older they can put whatever they want in them," I replied, showing Sophie the picture.

"That's a good idea," stated Sophie, smiling.

"I know we don't need them yet, but I was just thinking that maybe in the future we can get someone," I replied, looking at Sophie.

"That's an amazing idea, Babe," replied Sophie, looking at me.

"How's the nursery coming along?" I asked, still looking at Sophie.

"All done. I just need to build the crib, but everything else is all set," answered Sophie, rubbing my back.

"You're amazing. I couldn't have done any of this without you," I stated, kissing her.

"I am always going to be here for you and our baby. I know I've been a little relentless about you doing anything, but I just don't want you to push yourself too hard that you'll have to be on bed rest. I want you to help me do everything, but my main goal is to make sure you and our baby are okay. I don't want anything to happen to you two," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"I know, Baby, but I can paint and help you build the furniture. I can read you the directions. Don't treat me like I'm helpless because I'm not. I know the fumes aren't good for me or the baby so I get that, but let me be a part of the decorating and assembly," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"I'm sorry I've been keeping you away. I promise you can be the boss with we have to assemble everything. I just wanted to get the paint done before you got to help me," Sophie said, still looking at me.

"Okay," I said, looking at the computer.

"Where are your aunts and Rosie?" asked Sophie, kissing my temple.

"Decorating. I've been afraid to check on them," I replied, laughing.

"Knowing them so am I," laughed Sophie.

"Let's go make sure we still have a backyard," I giggled, taking Sophie's hand into mine.

Sophie and I walked to the backyard and we were both speechless. The backyard was amazing. The tables were set up in a U-shape that no matter where you sat there was a few of the centerpiece. Each table had huge baby bottles filled with cookies, candies, and beads that matched the theme of the nursery. Apparently, they got word from Sophie about the nursery. When we reached the center table, I was nearly in tears. The cake was incredible. The photos Sophie and I took when we first found out I was pregnant were on the table, and then one I didn't know was taken was there as well. It was Sophie and I sleeping on the sofa with both our hands on my belly. Our happy little family. I walked up to my aunts and Rosie and thanked them with tears in my eyes. Nobody has ever done anything like this for Sophie and me, and to know we, actually, have family support is amazing.

Once everything was setup, we all got ready for the party. Sophie and Rosie went to get the food while my aunts helped me get ready. Guests started to arrive once Sophie and Rosie returned with the food. The people we had at the baby shower would be the people that would most likely be invited to our wedding once we had our family. The food was amazing, and everyone was having a blast. People were coming up to Sophie and I and congratulating us and asking if we knew the gender of our baby, but we told them the truth that it was a surprise. The truth be told, I knew what we were having. I needed to know, but I had to keep it a secret from Sophie. I wanted to tell her what we were having, but she just wanted it to be a surprised. I had a little surprise for her that would give her a hint of what we were having.

It was time to open the gifts and that was a long process. There was so much clothes that our baby would be all set for the first nine months of its life. Besides from clothes, we got bottles, pacifiers, bibs, diapers, toys, furniture, and a rocking chair from my aunts. I wanted to give Sophie her gift so I walked up to her and pulled her to sit in the seat. She was confused, but I just smiled at her. Rosie was in on the idea and so were my aunts. I had to tell someone since Sophie didn't want to know. I just hope she wasn't mad at me.

"Everyone can I have your attention please," I stated, looking at everyone. "I want to thank everyone for showing up today and for the gifts. It means so much to Sophie and I. I'm sure Sophie will be thanking you all for when she has to build the bassinet and other big items. I have a surprise for everyone, but mainly for my amazing wife. If it wasn't for you and everything that you have done for me and our child, I don't know what I would be doing with myself. You have been the most amazing person, and have been dealing with all my pregnancy hormones so well. I know we wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise, but we all know I hate surprises. It has been the hardest thing for me to keep this from you, but I don't want to hide it anymore," I continued, handing Sophie her gift.

Sophie looked at me and at everyone at the party. They were all looking at her to open the gift. Sophie looked at Rosie who nodded her head in approval. I stood next to her and waited patiently. Sophie took a deep breath, and opened her gift. At first she was confused. She didn't understand what a monkey wearing a diaper meant. She went further in the bag and pulled out another monkey with a diaper on. Her confusion was presented clearly. I laughed at her. She looked in the bag again and pulled out a pirate bandana, a 'daddy's little slugger' one piece (everyone laughed at that one), a pack of boyish socks, a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal, a Minnie mouse stuffed animal, a 'mommy's little princess' one piece, and a pack of girly socks. The look on Sophie's face was priceless when she finally found out the secret. She stood up and hugged me tightly.

"We're having twins?!" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"Yes," I replied, smiling.

"How?" asked Sophie, smiling. "The pictures have been showing one baby."

"Looks like our little girl is shy. She's been hiding behind her brother," I stated, laughing.

"When did you find out?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"Two weeks ago. I had to go in for blood work, and the doctor did another ultrasound and our little girl showed up. She said it wasn't unusually for second baby to develop a little later, but they are both very healthy. I wanted to show you this, but didn't know how too without letting it slip," I answered, showing Sophie the latest ultrasound photo.

"We're having twins," cried Sophie.

"We are," I cried, hugging Sophie.

"I love you. Thank you," whispered Sophie, kissing me.

"I love you, too. No, thank you," I whispered, returning the kiss.

Once everyone found out about the surprise, we continued the party a little longer. I already ordered two of everything with the help of Rosie and my aunts. I'm glad that Sophie is happy that we are having twins. I thought she would have freaked out, but she was as happy as I was when I found out the amazing news. It would be interesting to see which one of our babies would come out first. Would it be our little princess or would it be our little prince? Either way, I couldn't wait to hold them both in my arms.


	30. Chapter 30 Final

**Sophie's POV**

It's been a month since the baby shower, and since Sian told me we were going to be parents to twins. I was thrilled to be having twins. I couldn't wait to just hold them in my arms and take care of them. I was beyond ready to be a mom. Sian thought I was going to be upset that she knew that we were going to be having twins. I'm not an ounce upset. I'm thrilled. I'm over the moon. I just wanted them here already.

I woke up early to finish building the other set of furniture that Sian had hidden from me. I let her sleep since the pregnancy was taking its toll on her. She was tired all the time and amongst other things all the time, but I wasn't complaining. I would do anything for her and our children. I was getting everything to put the second crib together when I felt Sian's hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Sian, yawning.

"It's nine o'clock, Babe," I replied, laughing.

"It's early," giggled Sian.

"Morning, Beautiful," I stated, kissing Sian.

"Morning, Babe," smiled Sian, returning the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting ready to put the second crib together. Want to help me?" I asked, putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes," smiled Sian. "Give me the directions," laughed Sian.

"Yes, Mommy," I stated, winking at her.

"Thank you, Daddy," joked Sian. I couldn't help but laugh. "All right. Let's get this started."

"What first, Boss?" I asked, helping Sian sit in the rocking chair.

Sian continued to tell me the directions of how to assemble the crib. I could somewhat remember how to do it from the first one, but I was more than glad to let Sian help me. I know at first I was relentless, but she's had the hard work this entire time with carrying our babies. I know the delivery process will be harder than anything else we've had to endure during this pregnancy. After everything was set in the nursery, I helped Sian get out of the rocker and went to make our breakfast while she went to take a shower. I was just finishing up breakfast when I heard Sian scream my name. I dropped everything and ran upstairs.

**Sian's POV**

I was just getting out of the shower when I felt some terrible pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a puddle of water. My water broke. I was freaking out. I heard Sophie running up the stairs, and enter the bedroom. I took a seat on the edge of the tub to try and subside the pain. Our babies were coming.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Sophie, bending down in front of me.

"My water broke," I stated, through gritted teeth.

"Shit! We have to get you to the hospital," stated Sophie, leaving the bathroom.

"Babe," I said, watching Sophie running around getting a bag ready for me.

"What?" asked Sophie, standing in the doorway.

"I need some clothes before we leave," I said, laughing.

"Right," stated Sophie, throwing clothes around the room.

"You are so cleaning that mess up," I said, standing up.

"Later. Right now, we need to get you to the hospital before we have our twins here," stated Sophie, helping me get dressed.

"This is it. We're going to be parents," I stated, letting the tears escape.

"I know," smiled Sophie, wiping my tears away.

"I love you," I stated, kissing Sophie.

"I love you more than anything, Baby," stated Sophie, returning the kiss.

Sophie wrapped our breakfast up so we could eat on the way. I called my aunts and Rosie telling them to meet us at the hospital. The closer we got to the hospital, my contractions were becoming stronger. My aunts and Rosie met us at the car. I was in so much pain that I couldn't get out of the car. Rosie ran to the hospital telling them I was in labor. Sophie and my aunts were trying to get me out of the car, but I wasn't budging.

"Sian, Baby, we have to get you inside," stated Sophie, kneeling in front of me.

"I can't. It's too much," I said, shaking my head.

"Look at me," stated Sophie, lifting my face to look at her. "I have you. I will carry you inside. I just need you to get out of the car. When the next contraction ends, Baby, I want you to stand up," continued Sophie, kissing me.

"Okay," I whispered, standing up after the contraction ended.

"Thanks my girl," stated Sophie, lifting me bridal style.

Sophie met Rosie inside the hospital with a group of doctors and nurses waiting for us. They helped Sophie sit me in the wheelchair. They wheeled me to a room and checked me in. It was all becoming surreal now. I was going to be giving birth to Sophie and mine's twins.

**Sophie's POV**

Watching Sian lying in a hospital was surreal. We were going to be parents. We've known for the last eight months that we were going to be parents, but now that they are going to be here soon is making it finally come true. I looked at Rosie on her phone. Guarantee she was on the phone with Jason. Sian's aunts were talking amongst themselves. Probably debating on who's going to be the godmother of the twins. I just realized that we don't have names for our babies. They have been called peanut, well one has been called peanut most of the time it's been in the womb. I have no idea what I want to name our kids.

"You okay, Soph?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"Yeah," I replied, looking at her.

"You looked deep in thought," stated Sian, taking hold of my hand.

"I was just thinking about how we don't have any names picked out for our babies," I replied, looking at our hands.

"It's been a crazy pregnancy," stated Sian, letting out a little laugh.

"I don't think Peanut would be a good name choice," I stated, laughing at my nickname for our babies.

"Not if you want them to get made fun of," laughed Sian, looking at me.

"I will hurt anyone who does anything to our children," I stated, kissing Sian's hand.

"I know that," smiled Sian. "I couldn't have asked for a better wife," continued Sian, rubbing my cheek.

"Neither could I," I stated, letting a few tears escape.

"Do you want to make a deal?" asked Sian, wiping my falling tears.

"Depends on what it is," I stated, looking at her.

"I pick our sons name, and you pick our daughters name. And if our son comes out first, I owe you five bucks. And if our daughter comes out first, you owe me five bucks," stated Sian, laughing at her little deal.

"I like the first part of the deal. I'm not going to make a bet on who comes out first. Our daughter didn't show up in the ultrasound, so I have a feeling she's going to want to stay inside her mommy for a bit," I stated, laughing.

"I'm going to charge her rent if she does," laughed Sian, rubbing her belly.

"I just can't wait to see them," I whispered, placing my hand on Sian's belly.

"Me neither," smiled Sian. "You're staying in the room with me, correct?" continued Sian, looking at me.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," I replied, looking at her.

"I love you," whispered Sian, kissing me.

"I love you, too," I whispered, returning the kiss.

"Oi! None of that. That's what got you two here in the first place," stated Rosie, looking at Sian and I.

"Rosie, you do know that I didn't actually get Sian pregnant, right?" I asked, looking at Rosie.

"I know that, Babes. You're lacking in that department," answered Rosie, still looking at us.

"Rosie, go get a coffee and a magazine," I stated, laughing.

"Bye, Babes," stated Rosie, leaving the room.

"I worry about her sometimes," I stated, shaking my head.

"She's just being Rosie," laughed Sian.

"That's what worries me," I stated, laughing.

"Let's just relax and watch some TV while we wait for our babies," stated Sian, making room for me on the bed. I climbed into the bed next to her, and left Sian rest right against my side where she fit perfectly.

**Sian's POV**

We've been in the hospital for five hours now and these babies weren't budging. The contractions were coming closer together, but I was only at five centimeters. I needed to be at nine before I could push. Sophie and I were watching TV. We were cuddling, and just playing with each other's interlocked hands. Sophie looked tired. She's been working so hard preparing for our twins and working her normal job, that I do not blame her for wanting to fall asleep at this very moment.

"Babe, why don't you get some sleep?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine, Baby," replied Sophie, looking at me.

"Babe, I know you're tired. Take a nap. Our babies have proven they aren't going anywhere anytime soon," I stated, rubbing her cheek.

"I don't want to miss anything," stated Sophie, still looking at me.

"You won't, Baby. I promise I will wake you up if anything changes. You need you're rest, Baby. We both know we won't get any once our babies come home," I stated, looking at her.

"You promise you'll wake me if anything changes?" asked Sophie, looking at our hands.

"I promise. I don't want to do this without you," I answered, kissing her forehead.

"Okay," whispered Sophie, yawning and falling asleep.

I told my aunts to go get something to eat, and that I would inform them if anything changed. Rosie was sitting in the waiting room with Jason since we still waiting for some of our friends to show up. Once I was alone with my thoughts, I couldn't help but think of everything Sophie and I have had to overcome to be here today waiting for our twins to be born. It hasn't been easy, but I would never change a second of what we've been through for anything. Sophie and I got where we are now because we fought for what we believed in, and we both believed in every aspect of our relationship. I couldn't wait to share our love story with our children when they are older. True love is very much alive. I have my happy ending.

I felt another contraction, and I knew it was different from the rest. I think it was time. I think our babies are ready to join us in this world. I shook Sophie awake, and she just still in a daze. I called her name and she jumped out of it. She looked at me and knew this was different from the rest. She clenched my hand, and yelled for the nurse and doctor. They came running into the room along with my aunts. The doctor made sure I was fully dilated before we did anything. He looked at the nurse as she left the room and returned with another nurse. I knew by the look on their faces that we getting ready to deliver some babies.

I looked at Sophie, and she could tell that we were about to meet our babies. I turned her face to mine and I could see so many emotions in them. She was happy, scared, thrilled, tired, nervous, and anything a new parent would feel. I felt them too, but I was more worried about pushing two humans out of my vagina than anything else. Sophie led down and gave me a passionate kiss. This was it. I knew that I had to push on my next contraction.

"Sian, on the next contraction, I need you to push," stated the doctor, looking at me.

"You got this, Baby. I'm right here," stated Sophie, looking at me. I just nodded my head. I was too nervous and scared to talk. When I felt the next contraction coming, I pushed.

"That's it, Sian," stated the doctor, giving me directions. "Now, breathe."

"You're doing great, Baby," whispered Sophie, wiping my forehead.

"Next one again, Sian, push just like you did the last one," stated the doctor, looking at me.

"I do not like the fact he's staring at your vagina," stated Sophie, looking over my legs.

"Sweetie, I don't think you want to look down there right now. You may never want to have sex again," laughed Sian's aunt, Tracey.

"Um have you seen my wife?" asked Sophie, looking at my aunt. "I'd make love to her any day."

"Shut up," I stated, laughing.

"Keep laughing, Baby. Maybe the baby will shoot out, and they'd have to catch him or her," stated Sophie, with amusement.

"And we were worried about Rosie," laughed my aunt, Stephanie.

"I'm joking. If my kids flying, who the hell was his or her birth father," stated Sophie, looking at Stephanie.

"Shut up," I stated, still laughing.

"I'm sorry, Baby," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"Sian, push," stated the doctor, looking at me.

"Oi. My wife is in the middle of laughing right now," stated Sophie, looking at the doctor.

"This baby is almost out. Another push should do," stated the doctor, looking at Sophie.

"Really?!" stated Sophie, looking at my vagina. "I see a head, and I shouldn't have done that," continued Sophie, standing back next to me.

"Told you," laughed Tracey.

"Stop all of you," I stated, pushing.

"Congratulations! It's a boy," stated the doctor, holding up mine and Sophie's son.

"A boy," cried Sophie, kissing me.

"A boy," I cried, returning the kiss.

"You get to name him," whispered Sophie, wiping my tears away.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Sophie?" asked the doctor, looking at Sophie.

"Yeah," whispered Sophie, walking towards our son.

"I think our little girl is ready to come out next," I stated, feeling another contraction.

"Push, Sian," stated the doctor, getting ready.

"You got this, Babe," stated Sophie, taking hold of my hand. "Our son's beautiful," whispered Sophie, kissing my forehead.

I kept pushing until I finally heard our little girl crying. The doctor held her up, and she was beautiful. Sophie cut the cord of our little girl, and came to sit next to me on my bed. The nurses cleaned up our children, and then brought them to us. I held our son while Sophie held our little girl. I knew our little girl would have Sophie wrapped around her little finger just like her mommy does. Our little boy was going to be just like Sophie. I can already tell he's going to be protective of his little sister. I couldn't wait to see their little personalities.

"They're beautiful," I whispered, looking at Sophie.

"Look at who their mom is," whispered Sophie, kissing me.

"I love you, and couldn't have done this without out," I whispered, returning the kiss.

"I love you, too. I promised you I'd be with you the entire time, and I promised you forever. You and our two beautiful children mean everything to me," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"I can already tell our little girl is going to have you wrapped around her little fingers," I stated, looking at our daughter.

"Just like her mommy," laughed Sophie.

"You know it," I laughed.

"What are our babies' names?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"Since our son was born first, I have the pleasure of naming him," I replied, looking at him.

"Yes, you do," stated Sophie, wrapping her arm around me.

"I was thinking of Blake Douglas Webster," I stated, looking at Sophie.

"I love it, Babe," smiled Sophie.

"What about our little princess?" I asked, smiling.

"I was thinking of Ashlyn Abigail Webster," stated Sophie, looking at me.

"That's beautiful, Baby," I smiled, kissing her.

"Two beautiful names for our two perfect children," whispered Sophie, looking at our family.

"Our perfect family," I whispered, cuddling close to Sophie.

Nothing about our lives or relationship has been easy. Sophie and I never really had family support. We had the support for each other which are stronger than any bond we've ever known. We've had our obstacles that we didn't know if we were ever going to overcome them as a couple. I'd change nothing in my life. Sophie is the only person I have ever loved, and now our love has provided us with two adorable children. I know that for the rest of my life, it is going to be Sophie, our babies, and myself against the world, and nothing is going to break us apart.


End file.
